Hoo Da Ley Beldam
by duo2nd
Summary: This is a special Tiny Toon Fanfic. With a special but unfamilar crossover. Read it and you'll find out.


Hoo Da Ley Beldam!

A Tiny Toon Adventures/PB&J Otter Crossover Fan Fiction Story

Written By:  
Duo Maxwell By:  
Kevin Mickel to Hoo Da Ley Beldam, A special Tiny Toon Adventures story written by Duo Maxwell (That's me); creator of Toon Backers, a TTA/Get Backers Crossover Fanfic. This is my special work ever.  
Like the Metal Angel Zeiryu-Oh saga, this fan fiction is a crossover of two toon series; Tiny Toon Adventures and Disney's PB&J Otter. The Tiny Toon Adventures Series is popular in the 1990-1994 because of its sheer insanity, wild takes and humor because of the cast, toons who where heirs to the Looney Tunes Characters. Produced by Steven Spielberg, the show was premiered in September 14, 1990.  
On the other hand, Disney's PB&J Otter is the creation of the New York-based animation studio Jumbo Pictures, the one who gave you Disney's Doug and 101 Dalmatians the series. It was created by the company's founder; Jim Jinkins along with Harvard Cognitive Skills Group Project Zero, the show was premiered in March 1998. The series tells the continuing story of the day-to-day adventures of three young Otter siblings - older brother Peanut, younger sister Jelly, and baby sister Butter - and their friends and family, living life in a small community known as Lake Hoohaw.  
The reason why I choose these two to have a crossover is that combining the thinking skills of PB&J Otter and the insanity humor of Tiny Toon Adventures would result to an interesting, humorous and funny storyline, even thought the two styles won't blend perfectly, it was a fair attempt for me to do this cross over. It has some original characters that I created to enhance the story plot.

Cast (In Category):  
Tiny Toon Adventures Characters

Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny  
Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny  
Joe Alaskey as Plucky Duck/Batduck  
Gail Matthius as Shirley Mc Loon  
Noel Blanc as Hamton J. Pig  
Kath Soucie as Fifi La Fume  
Frank Welker as Furball/Calamity Coyote

PB&J Otter Characters

Adam Rose as Peanut Otter  
Gina Marie Tortorici as Baby Butter Otter  
Jenell Brook Slack as Jelly Otter  
Eddie Korbich as Flick Duck/Ootsie Snooty/Bootsie Snooty/Edouard Snooty/Glasses boy  
Chris Phillips as Ernest Otter/Munchy Beaver/Cap'n Crane/Walter Raccoon  
Cody Pennes as Pinch Raccoon/Scootch Raccoon  
Jackie Hoffman as Mrs. Crane  
Bruce Bayley Johnson as Mayor Jeff  
Gwen Shepherd as Opal Otter  
Corinne Orr as Georgina Snooty/Shirley Duck/Wanda Raccoon/Betty Beaver (?)  
Doug Preis as Rudolpho  
Nancy Giles as Anna A.K.A Aunt Nanner

Enemy Characters

Michael Dobson as Mastermind  
Alyson Court as Lautouni/Agent P.U  
Cathy Weseluck as Crescent  
Jeff Altman as Splicer  
Barry Morse as Sever  
Venus Terzo as Lutheran Crimson  
Alison Matthews as Major Cobalt  
Candi Milo as Elmeia

Other Characters

Lisa Ann Beley as Commander Casserole/Tsukimo Tsubasa  
Scott McNeil as Bucky Space Beaver  
Jim Cummings as Mallard Man  
Sarah Johns as Psycho Soldier Pai  
Kyle Hebert as Soul Ninja Bakuryu  
Brad Swaile as UDO Leader Professor Repulse  
Tracy Rowe as News Reporter  
Rob Paulsen as Soldier

Copyrights:  
Tiny Toon Adventures (C) 2006 Warner Bros.  
PB&J Otter (C) 2006 Disney and Jumbo Pictures  
Some Original Characters on this story were created by Alester B. Ponaya. Copyrighted 2006

Final Note:  
If you enjoy the story, please E-mail me at Now, on with the show!

Prologue

It was a fine night at the secret weapons laboratory in Central America. This is where new weapons were developed and tested by the US army. All the security systems were activated to ensure nothing was stolen, except one thing. The cover of the air vent falls to the ground and a strange figure reassembling a woman crawled out of the air vent. She used her stealth to sneak into the laser pointers and into the other side. Then, she used her skills to disable some of the detection cameras that were keeping an eye on everything in the facility.  
She then started to run to the door that is marked "Top Secret, Authorized Personnel Only" in it. The strange figure's hand starts to glow and slashed the door open, revealing a room that was heavily guarded by laser pointers that could detect someone who touches it. She then sneaked into the room, evading any laser pointers whatsoever. Then, she jumps in front a glass box where a secret project was displayed. The secret project was a module designed to generate plasma energy. Then, the radio of the strange figure responded. She pulls it our and answers the call.  
"Agent P.U., did you have the Plasma Module?" The radio responded. "I'm on it. Could you please shut up?" The strange woman said. "Then hurry up! I can't really wait to get my hands on that module!" The radio shuts off, leaving the strange woman with one choice. She broke the glass that guards the module and takes it. But, because of the impact of the shattering glass, the alarm was sounded. And all the guards rushed to the room. "Uh oh, looks like I'm out of here!" She said as she went to the wall, breaks it and escaped with the stolen Plasma Module. The guards arrived at the room and saw the Plasma Module was stolen. The guards had no clue on what happened. "What the, where's the Plasma Module?" One of the guards asked. The guards, I mean, the whole world had no clue that a terrible evil will start on this night.

The next day, Buster, Babs, Plucky, Fifi, Shirley, Hamton and Furball were in the hills that surrounds a lake in America. Buster and the gang were doing a mini movie for their group project. In this, Fifi was hugging Furball in the scene; Buster is in the director's chair, Babs was holding the dialogue cards, Shirley is using the camera and both Hamton and Plucky were ready if something's wrong with a big vat of tomato juice behind them.  
"Oh, mon deu! (Kiss, kiss) Is this destin that nous are to meet again?" Fifi said seductively as Furball struggles in her grip. "Non! Non! Vous know what they say? On ne peut fuir son destin. (Kiss, kiss, kiss) Donnez-le-moi mon ame. (Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss) Nous are to faire l'amour avec." She added some kisses to the blue cat, her tail waves madly and her rising fumes matching the rising passion. "And………CUT! Nice job guys!" Buster said in the megaphone he's handling. "Plucky, Hamton, the tomato juice!" Babs said seriously. Hamton went to Fifi and got Furball who is now gasping for air. Then, Plucky poured some of the tomato juice to the blue cat, removing the smell. Then, Hamton pulled out an oxygen tank and mask and puts it in Furball's face. "There! I hope he's alright." Plucky said. "He will be Plucky." Hamton said.  
Buster and Babs rushed to the blue cat. "Nice job Furball. You and Fifi did a good job in that mini movie." Buster said. Furball replied by giving a thumbs up. "Wow Buster, good thing that my disappearing paint works." Hamton said. "Good zhing zat I recognized Furball. Moi didn't know zat he was a cat." Fifi said confusingly. "He is a cat Fifi. You only mistook him as a skunk because he accidentally covers his back with a white stripe of paint." Babs explains. Shirley approached the group. "Buster, like I got the whole thing on camera." She said. "That's nice Shirl. Okay guys, it's time to go home." Buster said. Everyone agrees and they started pack their things and loads it in the Acme Looniversity Plane. After that, the toonsters went inside. Inside the plane, Calamity is the pilot of the plane since he was permitted to use it in their project. Buster and the gang went to their seats.  
"Okay Calamity! Take us out of here!" said Buster to the coyote. Calamity starts the engine of the plane. But the plane won't start. He tries it again and suddenly, the controls exploded in front of him. The toonsters went out of the plane immediately because of the explosion. "What ez going on Calamity?" Fifi asked. Calamity holds up a sign, saying "Sorry guys, I guess the plane wasn't used for about a couple of years." "Great! Is that mean we are gonna be stuck here?" Plucky demands.  
"I don't think so. If I and Furball can fix the plane, we can get out of here. But it would take us about five weeks to fix it." The coyote said using a sign. Everyone was really surprised on what they heard. "You mean we're gonna be stuck here in five weeks?" Buster said hysterically. Babs tries to comfort the worried rabbit. "Don't worry Buster, Calamity can do something." Babs said encouragingly "Yeah right! But what?" Plucky asked. "Maybe you should go to the small community down there." Calamity suggest while pointing to the small house boats floating in the lake. "Well, like it's worth it." Shirley said. "Yeah, I hope." Hamton said. "Well guys, ready for a long walk?"  
"Yup!"  
"Well, let's go." Buster said. Buster and the gang started walking to the lake community Calamity mentioned. Both Furball and Calamity remained in the camp to fix the plane. As Buster and the gang walks on, their crazy adventure is about to begin.

Chapter 1  
Otters meet Toonsters.

While our toonsters go to the lake town below, we then zoom in to the satellite base located in the Earth's Orbit. The outside base has a special symbol which reads "Universal Defense Organization" in it. Inside the satellite base, on the briefing room, were five special heroes. They were different in appearance; the first one sort of reassembles a female otter. She has purple hair, pink fur, wears some sort of battle armor and wears a helmet. The second one is a beaver with brown hair and fur, wears some battle armor also and has a Geiger counter on his right eye. The third one is a duck with big muscles and wears a good superhero costume. The two remaining were human twins, the first one is a girl with pink hair, green eyes and wears some sort of Chinese clothes. The other is a boy with red hair, blue eyes, wears ninja clothes and wields a Japanese katana. They all sit down in their respective chairs as the big boss arrives. The big boss is a professor with white to silver hair, wears special clothes too and special glasses. The professor started the meeting.  
"Well, you know why I called you in this hour." The professor said. "Hmm, I guess something's stolen again, right Prof. Repulse?" the otter girl asked in confusion. "Maybe." Repulse simply answered. "But doesn't prove a point that you summoned us here, I got a mall tour to do in Earth." muttered the Beaver guy. "You should cancel it. Okay, back to the subject. Last night, a thief broke into the Secret Weapons Laboratory in Central America and stole the Plasma Module." Repulse Explained. "This special gadget can generate infinite Plasma Energy to power up the Whitehouse." He continued.  
"I guess that solves the blackouts in the president's home." The girl replied. "Pai, that's not funny. If the Plasma Module is fallen to the wrong hands, the whole world will be in peril. So it's up to you guys to either retrieve the module or destroy it" Repulse said. "I guess that's a good suggestion. Right guys?" The boy said. "Sure Bakuryu. Professor, we'll do everything to complete the mission." The duck superhero said, determined. "Okay. The enemy signal is unknown. But it indicates that it came from Lake Hoohaw." He said. "Lake Hoohaw?" Everyone was confused.  
"Everyone, calm down! I know this is confusing, but in the recent years, there's a strange area that only the enemy knows it. Your priority is to retrieve those belts, find out whose behind the scenario and stop his evil!" Repulse explained some more. "Okay! Commander Casserole!"  
"Yes professor!" The otter girl saluted.  
"Bucky Space Beaver!"  
"Here!" The Beaver guy said.  
"Mallard Man!"  
"Yes." The duck superhero said.  
"Psycho Soldier Pai!"  
"Heeeeeeeeeerrreeee!" She said.  
"Soul Ninja Bakuryu!"  
"Roger!" Bakuryu said.  
"Universal Defense Organization, Move out!" Repulse commanded. "Roger!" The five of them said and went to the hangars. "This will be your finest mission ever. Make me proud." Repulse said.

Back on Earth, Buster and the Gang were almost dead tired in their walk to reach the community, as they pass through the forest; they arrived at the community Calamity and Furball were talking about. Fifi and Babs almost wasted their energy on walking while Plucky's beak was about to fall off because of the long walk and exhaustion.  
"Buster………I'm pooped!" Plucky said to the group as he sits down into the grass. "Plucky, were all tired. Could they set up a short cut on that forest?" Babs asked, who is now tired and resting her whole body. "I don't think so. That walk we made covers about 2 KM. It's like we've been into a short marathon." Hamton said, lying down in the grass. "And also, zat walk almost wasted all moi's energy. Moi don't think moi can't walk another inch." Fifi said as she lies down using her tail as a pillow. "I know. Let's just rest for a while. After that, we'll ask the people here to fix our plane." Buster said. All of them agreed and went on a long nap, knowing that no one will bother them, or is there?  
"Hey! Catch this!" Someone said. The source of the voice is located about 20 ft. farther on our sleeping toonsters. In there, there are three children playing. The children were three otters in a clash of color. The first one is a girl, has pink fur, purple hair and wears black sneakers. The second one is a boy, has red fur and wears brown shoes. The last one is a girl about one or three years old, has light brown fur, wears diapers and blue baby boots. The three of them were playing catch. The pink otter throws the ball hard; the red one catches it by jumping. The little one was impressed.  
"Nice throw Jelly. I guess you really practiced very well." The red otter said. "Thanks Peanut. I'm amazed that you catch the ball, even I put all my effort on throwing that one." Jelly said. "I guess so." Peanut replied. "Hey! How about you throw the ball this time? I'll try to catch it." Jelly suggests. "I don't know, what do you think Baby Butter?" Peanut asked the little one that was named Baby Butter. Her only reply is a thumb up. "Well, I guess Baby Butter agreed. Let's do it." Peanut said. Jelly walked a few inches away and prepares herself to catch the ball. Baby Butter sits down and watched her big brother winds up the ball with his left arm. "Get ready! This will be the powerful throw you'll ever see!" Peanut warned.  
"Don't count on it." Jelly said. Peanut then throws the ball with all of his strength and starts to fly. But because of the ball was thrown too hard and too high, Jelly can't catch it. The ball then flew over and landed on the spot where our toonsters sleep. The three of them feared the worst. "Uh oh." Baby Butter said, worried. "Double uh oh." Peanut said, worried. "No, triple uh oh. I guess you threw the ball too hard." Jelly said, worried. "Yeah, and it landed in there. Well, I guess we need to retrieve it." Peanut said. "You're right! Let's do it." Jelly said. And the three of them went to the place where the ball landed.

PB&J arrived at the landing spot of their ball. They were also surprised that it landed right beside our toonsters. The three otters were confused that why our toonsters were in this place. "Jelly, I guess I REALLY threw the ball too hard." Peanut said, feeling guilty. "Yeah, and it gets worst. It landed on these people." Jelly said disappointedly. "So what are we going to do?" Peanut asked.  
"We should wake them up."  
"But they're in a middle of their nap."  
"So do you have other ideas?"  
"I don't know. I guess we can get the ball and resume to our playing." Peanut answered. Both Jelly and Baby Butter didn't like the idea. "I guess Baby Butter don't like it. Besides, it's rude." Jelly suggests. "This is really a big problem. I guess it's time for a Noodle Dance." She added. "Noodle! Noodle! Hi! Hi! Hi!" Baby Butter said in excitement. "Sign Do we really have to do this?" Peanut asked. As the two otters talked on, Buster was awoken from his sleep. He starts to stretch his limbs and then sits down. "Yawn That was a nice nap." Buster said. He then noticed a baseball right beside him. He picks the ball up and then looks around and saw Peanut and Jelly still talking if they're going to do the Noodle Dance or not while Baby Butter looks on. "Eh kiddos, is this your ball?" Buster asked, in his best Bugs Bunny voice. The three of them noticed the blue rabbit in surprised. "Eh………yes mister, and were sorry that……we threw it too hard." Jelly apologized. "Whew! I guess we don't need to use the Noodle Dance Jelly." Peanut signed in relief.  
Babs and the others started to wake up also, seeing the three. "Whoa. Is it me or I'm seeing some people around us?" Babs asked quizzically. "What do you mean; it's just us three otters." Jelly answered. "Like, we were asleep for about an hour or some junk." Shirley said. "I guess you're asleep in front of our yard. I guess you were pooped out." Peanut said. "In your WHAT?" Plucky exclaimed. "Oh boy, we're so sorry that we accidentally sleeping in your yard." Buster apologized. "And this must be the lake community Calamity was talking about." Hamton said, looking at the house boats "Moi don't know about zhis. Did we make ze wrong turn?" Fifi said confusingly. "Nope, this must be the place." Buster said. He then looks at the kids. "So, what are your names?"  
"I'm Peanut, Peanut Otter."  
"I'm Jelly Otter and this is Baby Butter, our little sister."  
Baby Butter chuckled.  
"Uh……nice to meet you, I'm Buster Bunny. And these are my friends, Babs, Plucky, Shirley, Hamton and Fifi, were from Acme Looniversity." Buster introduced. "Is that a name of a school Mr. Buster?" Jelly asked. "Yep! It's a school where we learn how to be full pledge toon stars. And please don't call me Mr. Buster, just Buster okay?" Buster said. "Okay." Peanut and Jelly agreed. "Wow, I guess the both of them were nice." Hamton said. "But where exactly are we Buster? Calamity told us about this place, but he didn't remember the name." Plucky commented. "I guess you're right Plucky. Where exactly are we?" Buster asked.  
"You're in Lake Hoohaw silly." Peanut and Jelly said in chorus. "Okay, now like were in a lake community. How about like, we ask the main boss of this town and tell to him about our problem." Shirley said. "Shirl's right, Calamity and Furball can't fix ze plane by themzhelves." Fifi said. "Well okay. Jelly, could you take us to the one who runs this place?" Buster asked. "Of course, Mayor Jeff if the mayor of Lake Hoohaw, I know he can help you guys!" Jelly said. "That's good news. Buster, we can get home!" Babs was exited. "I don't think so. If they helped, it will take us three weeks." Hamton said theoretically. "Oh, sorry……" Babs said in disappointment while her ears drooped. "Don't worry. I know you'll encounter that problem. But we'll make sure that you will be fine. Jelly, you and Baby Butter must consult with Mayor Jeff on their problem while I call the residents." Peanut said. "Thanks kid." Plucky replied simply. "Well okay. Just follow us Buster. Mayor Jeff will help you in your problem." Jelly said. "Well, let's go Gang." Buster agreed, Peanut left the group and called the residents. Buster and the Gang followed Jelly and Baby Butter to Mayor Jeff's house.

On the other side of Lake Hoohaw, both Commander Casserole and Bakuryu were searching for the enemy hideout located in the forests surrounding the lake. She activated her search radar to pinpoint the enemy location. "Bakuryu, found something?" Commander Casserole asked. "No, I don't see any enemy traces in here." He said while hanging in the tree. "Great. It's like finding a nail in a haystack. Even my search radar didn't pick up any enemy signal." She said. "Is it? I guess you're losing your touch." Bakuryu said. "No I'm not! I'm a space guardian if you don't mind." Commander Casserole replied angrily. "But you know, when someone gets older, their style of fighting gets weaker. I guess you were serving the UDO for about 20 years." Bakuryu said.  
"And consider myself to retire on the superhero business? I don't think so." She simply answered. "Now let's continue the investigation." She added. "Fine." Bakuryu replied and the two of them went back on their mission.

Chapter 2  
Stay-Over

Meanwhile, Buster and the Gang were sitting down on the bench along with the residents of Lake Hoohaw. In front of them, is a wooden stage used on special gatherings and events. Buster and Babs were confused on the situation. "Buster, I was thinking if this situation would get worse." Babs said. "Like, were actually new in this place. The people here were like, a bit confusing to me er some junk." Shirley said as she looks around. "Well they don't look dangerous to me. But they looked a bit weird right Hamton?" Plucky commented. "I don't think so, I guess they look friendly." Hamton said nicely. "Well, I hope Mayor Jeff could do something on our problem or were done for. I hope Dad didn't found out." Buster said.  
"Moi hope zo, ez eet, no?" Fifi asked. "Maybe……" Babs said. As they remained silent, the mayor of Lake Hoohaw appears. He was a blue otter with short, white beard, wears a strange hat that reassembles a big sock with red and orange stripes and wears brown, handmade leather boots. He started to speak to the townsfolk. "Everyone, I know you were confused why I called you here." The otter said. "It's about time. And who's that old guy again? Is he……?" Buster said.  
"Moi guess zat's Mayor Jeff, ze mayer of Lake Hoohaw." Fifi replied. "But he looks like an old man." Plucky replied. "Guys! Calm down! We'll ask him after he speaks." Buster said to his pals and resumes on their listening to Mayor Jeff. "Anyway, PB&J told me that 8 students from the school called 'Acme Looniversity' were stranded on our beloved town." Mayor Jeff explained. Then, PB&J appears and Peanut started to explain what happened. "Well, they said that their plane is damaged because of the engine trouble." Peanut explained. "Because of that, they walked through the forest and reached our town. Then, they somehow took a nap in front of our yard by mistake." Jelly continued. "Next, we found them while we were playing catch. They told us the problem and the rest is history." Jelly finished. "Wow, that's a big problem." A young beaver wearing blue shoes said. "I guess so Munchy, So what are we going to do Mayor Jeff?" The blue raccoon wearing black shoes and a pink hair bow commented. "Uh Mayer, who ez zhose children?" Fifi asked. "Those two were Munchy and Pinch, PB&J's friends." Mayor Jeff answered. "But there's a problem, why did the come in Lake Hoohaw?" One of the residents asked. The townsfolk started to chat and talked about the toonster's problem. Mayor Jeff controls the situation. "Everyone calm down! There's also info that it will take five weeks to fix their plane. So I want some of you to help them get back to their home." Mayor Jeff said. One of the townsfolk raised its hand and stands up. The person is a white duck wearing red flipper shoes. "Oh. What is it Flick?"  
"Mayor Jeff, is that mean they will stay here until their plane finished its repairs?" The duck named Flick asked. "Why yes Flick. Is there something wrong?" Mayor Jeff asked. "Yes. Where are they?" Flick asked in confusion. Peanut points to the front seats, Flick didn't understand what the red otter was pointing until he went in front. He then saw Buster and the Gang, who were confused too. "Mayor Jeff, who is that duck, he has the same mind as Plucky did." Babs asked. "Cheese and Quackers, Don't you know who are you talking to? I'm the greatest resident here in la……" Flick's speech is interrupted by Peanut and Jelly who were holding Flick's beak shut. "Eh he heh! Sorry Babs, this is Flick. He's always gets in trouble because of his sarcasm." Jelly said. "I guess he reminds us of someone in here." Buster said as he looks at Plucky. "HEY! I'm not as sarcastic as HE does! I'm much smarter, cooler and the girls like me!" Plucky said proudly.  
"Yeah, falling flat in his beak." Buster commented. "Hey!" Plucky said angrily. Mayor Jeff was annoyed on the racket everyone made. "Everyone please! I know you have some personal issues here, but…………" He then pulled out a voice enhancer spray, drink the whole bottle and took a deep breath and started to do something that wasn't done before for about 7 years on his Toon Star career (And you have to cover your ears too, I warned ya kids! ;)).  
"WILL EVERYONE PLEASE CALM DOWN?"  
Mayor Jeff's loud voice almost rocked the whole screen and closely damaged some of the cameras. The townsfolk, including PB&J and the toonsters looked at Mayor Jeff in blank but scared looks. Dead silence occurred in the scene until Babs starts to talk. "And I thought I got the loudest voice in the whole world." Babs said, only a bit scared. "Sure, I guess we have to keep ourselves quiet for a while." Buster said. As they keep quiet, Mayor Jeff clears his throat and starts to speak again. "As I was saying, they will stay here until their plane finished its repairs, so some of you must allow them to stay in your house." He explained. "But Mayor Jeff, they're too many of them. Where will they stay?" Peanut asked. "Well………I haven't thought of that. I guess we let the visitors decide." Mayor Jeff said. "Well, I guess you're right. Let's see………" Buster said as he starts thinking. After a lot of brainstorming, a lightbulb appears above the rabbit's head. "I got a good idea. Me and Babs will stay with Peanut, Jelly and Baby Butter's house, Plucky and Shirley will stay and Flick's, Hamton will stay with the Beavers and Fifi will stay with the Raccoons." Buster explained. "Good idea Buster. Okay, they will split up and stay on your home until their plane is fixed, that's all. You can go back to your usual jobs." Mayor Jeff said. Everyone returned to their daily routine the ones left in the scene were Buster, Babs, Plucky, Shirley, Hamton, Fifi, Peanut, Baby Butter, Jelly, Munchy, Pinch, and Flick. "Good thinking Buster. I can't believe that you think of that without using the Noodle Dance." Peanut said.  
"Thanks, anyway, as I said, we will split up and stay in their houses while our plane is in repairs." Buster said. "What, with HIM, not in my beak!" Plucky argued. "Yeah, I don't want HIM to ruin my good life here!" Flick answered angrily. "Like, we don't have a choice. Don't worry Buster; Like, I'll make sure that Plucky won't get into trouble er some junk." Shirley said. "Are you sure about this Buster? I haven't known about them before." Hamton said. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it uh……uh……what's your name?" Munchy asked. "Hamton. Hamton J. Pig." Hamton answered. "Ooh la la, Eet's ze good pleasure for moi to stay in vous beloved home!" Fifi said happily. Pinch was a bit confused since she first met someone with a French accent. "Well……it's nice also. Ms. La Fume, is it?" Pinch said. "Why of course, moi wanted to meet your mere and pere in person." Fifi said. "Well guys, we'll see you tomorrow." Buster said. "Right, I guess I needed a good rest today." Hamton said. The toonsters split up and went to the houses Buster mentioned along with the kids of Lake Hoohaw.

Back to both Commander Casserole and Bakuryu, the two of them had no clue on finding the enemy hideout in the lake itself. As they rest for a while, Bakuryu polishes his sword. "Great. This is really a hard mission for us." Commander Casserole said. Bakuryu didn't answer; he only continued polishing his sword like he didn't care. "Are you listening to me Bakuryu?" Commander Casserole said angrily. "I know! I can hear you loud and clear!" Bakuryu replied. "Well you should answer me! I can't believe that I must work with you in this mission." She said. Then, her communicator beeps. She pulls it our and answers the call. "This is Commander Casserole. What is it?" She said on the communicator.  
"Commander, did you have any luck finding the enemy hideout?" It was Pai on the signal. "Not really, this place is huge. I don't think I can find the base that easily." She replied. "But Commander, you should search the area again. This time, you should find the secret hideout. Speaking of searching, we have also no luck finding the enemy base." Pai said. "Pai, I know. But I don't have enough knowledge about Lake Hoohaw. Maybe I should ask the residents." She replied. "Okay. But you should revert your identity to Tsukimo Tsubasa." Pai suggests.  
"Do I have to?"  
"Yep! You have to."  
"You're pulling my tail."  
"Sorry. You're on your own. And also, please bring back some souvenirs please?" Pai said. "Alright, I'll do it, Commander Casserole out." She then turns off the communicator. "Okay, here goes." She pressed the button on her helmet and suddenly, a bright light engulfs her, after the light fades, her identity is changed from Commander Casserole to a regular otter girl named Tsukimo Tsubasa, in her normal clothes. "Well good luck Comman……I mean, Tsukimo. I'll call you for some updates regarding our investigation." Bakuryu said and he went to the forests. "Okay, good luck." She said. And Tsukimo went to the town.

That night, Buster and Babs were staying at PB&J's house. Both the rabbits were in their best behavior as they talked to the Otter family. PB&J's parents were Opal Otter and her husband, Ernest; Opal has purple fur, dark purple hair and wears glasses. Ernest however, has grayish-blue fur, dark blue hair and wears a red tie. "Well I guess we haven't have guests from another town for a long time." Opal said nicely. "Don't worry, we can manage right Buster?" Babs replied. "Well, yeah. I guess so. So you two were PB&J's parents." Buster said. "Yes we are. I'm Opal, and this is my husband Ernest. And I guess you've met PB&J this afternoon." Opal said.  
"Of course, they somehow are playing while we were asleep. And speaking of asleep, we were sorry that we sleep on your yard." Babs apologized. "That's okay. I guess you were dead tired on that walking. So where are your other friends?" Ernest asked. "Buster said that they were staying in each of our friend's house for a while." Jelly said. "And also their plane needed some repairs, so they will stay here for a long time." Peanut added. Opal stands up and went to the kitchen. Buster and Babs were confused. "Uh Mr. Otter, what is your wife doing?" Babs slightly asked. "She's going to the kitchen to check on our dinner. I guess you two eat carrots right?" Ernest said. "Of course, we're rabbits. Well, I guess you two did a good job taking care of your children." Buster said.  
"Thanks Buster, I know you will say that. So, did your parents know about your situation?" Ernest asked. "Yes. My mom permitted me to do it. I guess their parents also agreed." Babs answered. "Wow that was nice. So what kind of project you were doing at Mt. Hoohaw?" Jelly said. "Jelly's right, will you tell us please?" Peanut said, exited. PB&J were exited to hear what will the two bunnies said. "Okay! Okay! You shouldn't rush. We were doing a film shooting there, for our special assignment." Buster explained. "You see, Acme Looniversity is a school for us toons to study so we can become full pledge toon stars." Buster explained. "We have subjects regarding on how to be a good toon and some projects, exams and assignments to test what we have learned." Babs continued. "So it's like a university for movie stars. I guess you two were doing your best to pass." Ernest said.  
"We do." Both Buster and Babs replied. PB&J were amazed. "Wow! I wish I can enroll in that school someday." Peanut said. "Me too." Jelly said. "Me three." Baby Butter said. "Maybe someday, but keep in mind, the entrance exams there were hard." Babs said. "But if we use our nodule, we can finish it without any problems." Jelly was determined. Both buster and Babs were confused on what they heard. "Uh Jelly, what is a 'Nodule'?" Both the rabbits asked. "I guess she means that she will use her head as in, think." Ernest explained a bit. "So that's why." Buster said. Baby Butter is looking at Babs's right hand, showing a diamond ring in the middle finger. "Shiny. Hi! Hi! Hi!" Baby Butter chuckled as she sees the ring. Babs quickly noticed. "Oh! I guess you noticed my engagement ring there Baby Butter." Babs said nicely as she shows it to everyone.  
"Wow! That's a real diamond ring!" Peanut said. "Where did you get it Babs?" Jelly asked in excitement. "How about telling them everything Babs?" Ernest said. "Okay. Actually, it's from Buster. He proposed to me years ago. This ring belongs to his mother." Babs explained. "Wow! You were lucky Babs! I wish your wedding is held here, someday." Peanut replied. "Yeah, it will be a blast." Jelly said. "I knew it will." Buster said. "So where's your mom Buster?" Ernest asked. "Yeah Buster, you haven't told us about your mother." Jelly said. Buster saw it coming. He lowered his eyes just a little. "I never knew her," said Buster quietly. "My dad told me that she died in a plane crash accident. After that, my father supplies me with money for my tuition at Acme Loo."  
"Oh, I'm sorry Buster. I guess it's too hard to lose your only mom." Jelly said disappointedly. "Yeah, I guess I feel guilty." Peanut said disappointedly. Butter was also sad. "But don't worry; I know I see this coming. My friends know this secret, so does Babs and my father." Buster said. "I guess you're mom is watching you in the sky Buster, I knew she will be proud of you." Ernest said. "Thanks Mr. Otter. Well, maybe after I and Babs get married, we will take over my dad's job." Buster said. "And I know he will not disappoint us." Babs added. "I know he won't." Ernest said simply. "But, who's your father Buster?" Ernest added. Both the rabbits saw it coming. "Uh Buster, will you tell them?" Babs said. "Okay." Buster muttered. Buster took a deep breath and started to speak. "My father is………is………is……" Buster fumbled on what he's about to say. He then noticed that Babs puts her paw in his shoulders. "Just in case you get nervous." Babs said. "Thanks. Okay, my father is……Bugs Bunny." Buster finished. "You mean the famous Bugs Bunny? That was a coincidence there. I guess Mickey Mouse don't want to tell this to us." Ernest said.  
"You know Mickey?"  
"Of course, he and Bugs were one of the Famous Toon Stars." Ernest said. Babs then somehow noticed something. "So that means you guys were……Disney Characters?" Buster said in confusion. "Yep." Ernest said simply. Just then, Opal returns with some food she prepared in the kitchen. "That was a good story Buster. And I know you guys were hungry." Opal said as she put the food on the table.  
"I guess we are." Buster replied. "We all do." Babs said. "And I guess I prepared a special dish for you two, my famous Carrot Casserole." Opal said nicely. Buster and Babs were amazed on the food they have that they also smelled it. "Now that's home cooking!" Babs said. "I guess so." Buster said. "But what about us mama?" Jelly asked. "Don't worry; I prepare a good Catfish Casserole for my little otters." Opal said. "Thanks mom." Peanut said. "Well Babs, let's dig in!" Buster said. And all of them started to eat thief food in their table as the night passes by.

Back to Commander……………I mean Tsukimo Tsubasa, she was walking to the night at the other side of the lake, a bit hungry, cold and she can hear her stomach rumbling. "Darn, I shouldn't do this mission in the first place. Why do I have to endure this?" She said. She kept on walking until she saw a floating house that looks like a brightly decorated cake. "Wow. I guess the construction of that house is amazing." Tsukimo said in amazement. "Wait! Maybe I can ask someone on that house to stay." She added. She went to the house and pressed the doorbell. There is no response until she tried it again, this time, the door opens and a pink poodle lady with reddish-pink hair appears in front of her.  
"Uh, hi. I was just wondering that I could stay in your house for a while." Tsukimo asked. "And what reason that you wanted to stay." The Pink Poodle lady said. "Well, it's a bit complicated. I'll explain to you inside, uh……uh……"  
"What's going on there Georgina?"  
A purple poodle with orange hair and wears a yellow bow-tie appears. "Edouard, this girl was asking us if she can stay in our house." The pink poodle lady said. "Well, we can't really take strangers in our house, but, I guess I'll make an exception." Edouard replied. "Thanks. So, what are your names?" Tsukimo asked.  
"Georgina Snooty."  
"Edouard Snooty."  
"I'm Tsukimo Tsubasa, nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Snooty." Tsukimo said. "It's a good pleasure. Well, you must come in now or you'll catch a cold." Georgina said. Tsukimo agrees, and she went inside the Snooty's house.

Chapter 3  
Golf Balls, Argument and Disaster

The next morning, Buster and Babs were outside walking and focusing on how the residents of Lake Hoohaw would fix their plane, sort of. "Buster, isn't it really necessary for them to do this?" Babs said. "Of course, we can't get home unless they fix the plane in no time." Buster replied. "At least some things don't get worst." He added. "Maybe you're right. I wonder if Calamity and Furball get our message." Babs wondered.  
"Don't worry Babs, I know those two. They can survive even with their eyes closed." Buster said. "Well maybe they can manage back in our camp." Babs said. Then, PB&J approached the two rabbits. They noticed that they were carrying a cardboard box with them. "What took you so long?" Babs asked. "And what's with the box?" Buster said in confusion. "Oh, it's actually our toys. Were going to Oakey Oak Tree remember?" Jelly reminded. "Yeah, we have to think on how you guys can go back to Acme Acres." Peanut said. "Thanks for reminding Peanut." Babs replied. "But there's only one question." Buster said.  
"What is it?"  
"Where is Oakey Oak Tree?"  
Peanut and Jelly looked at the two in blank but distraught looks. Baby Butter laughed. "Oh yeah, me and Jelly didn't told you about that place yet." Peanut said. "Well, we'll explain it on the way." Jelly replied. "Okay, if you say so." Buster said. And the five of them carried the box and went where Oakey Oak Tree is.

On the other hand, the Snooty couples told Tsukimo to carry some golf equipment to Oakey Oak Tree and to watch over two stuck-up rich kids, Ootsie and Bootsie Snooty. Both of them were twins, Ootsie has light purple fur and dark purple hair while Bootsie has light pink fur and pink hair. Tsukimo had a hard time carrying the stuff. "You two were really spoiled on buying this. Don't you two care about today's stock exchange fall down?" Tsukimo said. "Well, on the contraire, we always buy expensive stuff right Bootsie?" Ootsie said to his sister. "Yes Ootsie, we actually bored on some of our toys that we always buy new ones. Except the time PB&J have to show us how to have fun with nothing more than good solid imagination." Bootsie said. When she heard of that word, she begins to suspect about her current situation. "I know I heard that before." Tsukimo said to herself. "But where? I know there's something wrong." She added and starts to think.  
"Hello? Could you just get your shoes off my foot?"  
"Huh? Oh, sorry Ootsie." She said as she saw that she was stepping on Ootsie's foot. She steps back a couple of inches from the twins. "I guess you should be more attentive there." Bootsie said. "Thanks Bootsie. So, if we reached Oakey Oak Tree, will you teach me how to golf, just once?" Tsukimo asked nicely. The twins looked at each other in playful looks. "Ootsie?" Bootsie said. "Bootsie?" Ootsie said.  
"No." The twins simply answered.  
"Darn it." Tsukimo muttered to herself as she continues to carry the equipment to Oakey Oak Tree.

Speaking of Oakey Oak Tree, Buster and the Gang were in that place. In the far right side of Lake Hoohaw, is a giant oak tree with a special mini-golf course built right in front while preserving the tree itself. In there, Buster and the Gang and PB&J and the Gang gathered to figure out the toonster's problem on how they can get home. They were seating right behind the tree in a circular formation. "Okay, we were now here for some important problem." Buster said seriously. "But first, how's your stay guys?" Buster said. "Well, like it's not bad. Flick's mom had like, the same name as I did." Shirley said.  
"The same name? I thought there's only one Shirley." Babs said in confusion. "Well Babs, Flick's mom has the same name as your friend." Jelly said. "I was confused at first, but when I heard her last name is Mc Loon, I was surprised." Flick said. "That's because you're talking to MY Shirley!" Plucky said as he puts his hands to her shoulders until Shirley herself unleashed a powerful electric shock that fries the duck, literally. He then became a big pile of green dust, only his beak remained. "Like don't touch me! Seating with you gives me seven years of bad luck er some junk!" Shirley warned. "Thanks." Plucky's bill spoke. PB&J were surprised on the reaction. Some of them started to laugh on the green pile of dust. "Okay, so how can we turn this dust back to your friend?" Flick asked quizzically. Buster pulls out his Integrating Pistol and fires it to the green dust, returning it into its original toony shape. He then picks up is beak and attaches it back to his face. "Well you could do that earlier, big ears!" Plucky retorted. "Well sorry. I guess the kids liked it." Buster said. They saw that Baby Butter was happy and some of PB&J's friends were impressed. "Wow! That was amazing! How did you do that Plucky?" Munchy asked. "Well to explain this, Whenever Plucky is attacked or in an explosion, his beak is rearranged on his head. A strong sneeze can also send his beak flying. Feathers fly when he's furious. And when his temper explodes, he breaks into wild 'quacking fits'." Buster explained. "For short, he's ze unlucky one. But sometimes, he did some of his roles back at Acme Acres." Fifi continued.  
"Like what?"  
"Like he plays roles like Toxic Revenger, Batduck or………" Buster was about to finish when Plucky spin-changes into a detective. "……Or Pluck Twacy, world famous de-tec-a-tive, there's no crime that I can't solve, and no criminal that I can't apprehend." Plucky finished. "Wow that was neat. But how can you change your clothes so fast?" Pinch asked. "That? Oh you mean a 'Spin Change' huh? That's easy. A Spin-Change is a skill that makes you change your costume or clothes with ease." Hamton explained. "And Babs here were like, expert on that." Shirley said. "Whoa. I guess learning that would cause us headaches." Peanut said. "That's the point, mastering the spin change takes you about 5 years to complete, considering that you took college in five years." Babs said. Buster then changes the subject. "Guys! Guys! I know we wanted to discuss about Spin-Changing, but we got a bigger problem to handle."  
"Oh yeah, about how we can get home to Acme Acres in time. Sorry Buster, we forgot." Babs said. "Yeah, I missed that part." Hamton sadly said. "At least we can think on something to get you guys home." Jelly said. Everyone started to brainstorm on some ways on how they can get home. While in front of the tree, Ootsie, Bootsie and Tsukimo arrived at Oakey Oak Tree for their Mini-Golf session, not bothering Buster and the Gang on their brainstorming. Tsukimo was somehow signing a familiar anime song as she puts down the golf equipment:

"Zutto zutto kono mama kawarazu  
Toki ga sugiru to omotteita  
Demo chigau ne mainichi nanika ga  
Sukoshi zutsu kawatteiku

Boku wa eien nante iranai  
Kimi to koko de sugosu shunkan  
Atsuku itaku tokimeteitai  
Kodou wo kanjitetai

Mamoritai yo demo mamorareteru  
Atatakai manazashi ni  
Chikara ga tsuyosa ja nai  
Kokoro no oku ni kizamou

Shinjiteiru shinjirareru korekara  
Aruku kono michi wo  
Kimi ga iru yo, boku ga iru yo  
Sore ijou nani mo iranai  
Umareta imi sagasu yori mo  
Ima ikiteru koto kanjite  
Kotae yori mo daiji na mono  
Hitotsu hitotsu mitsuketeiku

Itsumo nanika umaku ikanai to oite  
Kareru to asetteita  
Demo chigau ne mainichi nanika ga  
Sukoshi zutsu kawareru n da

Kimi wa itsumo egao wo kureru ne  
Boku wa kimi ni nani ga dekiru no  
Gomen yori tsutaetai kotoba  
KOKORO kara arigatou

Mamoritai yo demo mamorareteru  
Isshou ni sasaeaou  
Namida ga yowasa ja nai kokoro no  
Oku de shitteru

Hitori de iru, futari de iru  
Minna to sugosu sorezore no toki no  
Naka ni tsumatteiru  
Kokoro ga furueru shunkan  
Motometeiru motomerareru  
Shiwase wa soko ni aru hazu  
Kotae yori mo daiji na mono  
Hitotsu hitotsu mitsukaru kara

Shinjiteiru shinjirareru korekara  
Aruku kono michi wo  
Kimi ga iru yo, boku ga iru yo  
Sore ijou nani mo iranai  
Umareta imi sagasu yori mo  
Ima ikiteru koto kanjite  
Kotae yori mo daiji na mono  
Hitotsu hitotsu mitsuketeiku."

"Tsukimo, we can't understand what are you signing?" Ootsie said. "Yes Ootsie, were not Japanese for crying out loud." Bootsie complained. "Oh, so you don't know about the song 'Lively Motion' by Hayashibara Megumi. I guess you guys were country folks after all." Tsukimo said. "Hello, were rich kids! So we can be connected to city life no matter what the distance on our home is." Ootsie said. "Whatever, but still you guys were country folks to me." Tsukimo said. "So go and do your mini-golfing while I'll watch you two very carefully." Tsukimo said sternly. Both Ootsie and Bootsie started to play while Tsukimo watches them carefully. The game takes a while until Bootsie wins by a perfect shot. "Darn, you always win on this game Bootsie!" Ootsie said in annoyance. "Why? Is it because I always beat you to dust brother?" Bootsie teased. "What? That's because you didn't teach me the basics!" Ootsie complained. "Oh, so it's MY fault that you lose?" Bootsie argued. "Why you!" Ootsie said angrily. Two of them started to argue on each other. "Oh no, this won't be good on my report." Tsukimo said. While the two of them were arguing, Buster and the others lose their concentration on thinking and went to the front side of Oakey Oak Tree to see what the racket is. They saw the two of them looked each other in malice. "Wow, so that's why we can't concentrate." Babs said. "Yeah, like I guess these two needed some attitude adjustment er some junk." Shirley said. "Boy! Looks like both Ootsie and Bootsie were in a Mini-Golf fight again." Flick said. "You mean those two brats there?" Buster asked.  
"Of course, they're also our friends. They're actually the richest kids in Lake Hoohaw." Munchy explained. "Moi guess zhat zhey are ze little versions of Montana Max, no?" Fifi said. "Who's Montana Max?" Pinch asked. "Well Montana Max is a rich kid like your friends there. But he wanted to eliminate us." Buster explained. "On what reason?" Peanut asked. "Well, that's because me and Babs were famous in school, and Monty wanted to eliminate us, he could be famous." Buster explained. "Like, he's some sort of lame villain er some junk." Shirley said. "Whoa, I guess he was a bit evil after all." Jelly said. "But the problem is who that girl is? She just looks like you Jelly, only a bit older." Hamton asked. "I don't know Hamton, but I guess we need to stop their argument, fast!" Jelly said as the gang rushed to the two to stop them. Ootsie and Bootsie looked like they were about to tear each other apart when Buster stepped between them and said, "Okay! Okay! Break it! Are you two trying to kill each other because of Mimi-Golf?"  
"So what if we were!" Both Ootsie and Bootsie replied angrily. Babs was angry on the poodle's reactions, she spin-changed into a judge. "Now look here! If you two wanted to fight, I'll call the WBA and book you two to a fight to the death!" Babs said angrily. "Ah-er-um, gulp!" Both Ootsie and Bootsie stammered. "Uh, gee, we were…"  
"SO?"  
"Okay! We were wrong about arguing at each other miss." Bootsie said, a bit scared. "She's right; I guess I was a bit overwhelmed there." Ootsie replied. "Nice job Babs, I guess you did your spin-change." Jelly said. She then looks at the two. "Ootsie, Bootsie, you know we were thinking a lot there." Jelly said. "And you know you broke our concentration." Buster said. "Sorry." Both Ootsie and Bootsie apologized. "I guess I don't need to call your parents Ootsie and Bootsie." Tsukimo said. "So, are they your friends?" She added. Ootsie and Bootsie nodded. "Of course we are!" Jelly said nicely. "That's nice, so what are your names?" Tsukimo asked.  
"I'm Peanut, Peanut Otter."  
"I'm Jelly Otter and this is Baby Butter, our little sister."  
"Flick Duck is my name miss."  
"I'm Munchy Beaver ma'am."  
"My name is Pinch Raccoon, nice to meet you."  
"Moi's name is Fifi La Fume."  
"Hamton J. Pig."  
"Like I'm Shirley, Shirley Mc Loon."  
"Plucky Duck, at your service."  
"I'm Buster Bunny."  
"And I'm Babs Bunny."  
"No relation," they said in unison. "Yet!" They added. "Wow, so all of you lived here?" Tsukimo asked. "Not all of us miss, Buster and the others were from Acme Acres, and they somehow had an engine trouble on their plane." Peanut said. "Believe us, were stuck here for five weeks until out plane is completely repaired." Babs said. "That's too bad." Tsukimo said in disappointment. "Yeah, so what's your name miss?" Pinch asked. "Oh her name is Tsukimo Tsubasa." Bootsie said. "She came to our house yesterday and asked us if she can stay, so we let her stay for a while." Ootsie said. Jelly somehow heard of her name before. She then remembers and stared at Tsukimo like an autograph hungry devotee with her tail wagging like crazy. "What's wrong Jelly? Some fish bite your tail?" Flick asked. "Flick, I guess that's not a good joke." Plucky said. Tsukimo looks a bit confused at Jelly. "Uh Jelly, is there something wrong?" Tsukimo asked confusingly. "No. Well, I'm just……I'm just………lucky that I met you!" Jelly rejoiced.  
"What do you mean; she's only just like you, only a bit older." Peanut said. "No Peanut! Don't you see? She's Commander Casserole, her normal form!" Jelly said in excitement. "WHAT!" Everyone was surprised on what they heard, including Tsukimo herself, who is a bit angry. "Prof., when I get my hands on you, I'll send you to Pluto by showing that cartoon show involving me all across the globe!" She said angrily to herself. Everyone noticed her anger until she recomposed herself.  
"Well it all makes sense, you're a superhero. But why do you want to have a low profile?" Buster asked. "Yeah, it's not like you to visit Lake Hoohaw and keep your identity low because of something." Jelly said. "Maybe you're right Jelly. I'm here to search an enemy hideout deep in the forests surrounding the lake." Tsukimo explained. "Why, because someone kidnapped your boyfriend?" Flick suggests. "No! I mean much bigger problem. There's a secret module stolen from the Top Secret Lab in Central America. And I believed that thing is used in evil purposes." Tsukimo explained. "Secret Module?" Peanut, Flick and Munchy said confusingly. "I guess I heard of that. Last night, I was watching late night news on TV and someone mentioned that secret module stolen." Hamton remembers. "You really mean that, someone's going to rule the world with that?" Plucky said. Baby Butter was scared hearing this. She went behind Jelly in fear. "I guess your baby sister was scared on what I said." Tsukimo said. "That's okay, but if that thing was used for evil, the whole world will be taken over." Jelly said. "That's what I feared, so we got to tell your parents about this and everything about this matter." Tsukimo said seriously. "Are you out of your mind Tsukimo? If you involve their parents, then the whole situations that were in will be more complicated!" Babs demands! "We got no choice Babs! Okay Tsukimo, count us in! We'll help you in your espionage mission." Buster agreed seriously. "Thanks! But we got to hurry! Some spies were sent to watch us." Tsukimo said.  
"Well, well. I guess we heard everything, Commander Casserole!"  
"Huh?" Everyone was confused on what they heard, except for Tsukimo, who barely recognized those voices. "I guess you're right, Lutheran Crimson and Major Cobalt!" Tsukimo said seriously. Everyone turned around to Oakey Oak Tree and saw two figures that had different armor than Commander Casserole. The first one is a human girl wearing Cobalt Blue Battle Armor while the second one is a red fox wearing Crimson Red Battle Armor. The two of them were standing in one of the branches of Oakey Oak Tree, looking at our heroes. "Great! First we were stranded, and then we met a superhero in her mission and then THIS? How worst could it get?" Plucky said hysterically. "Like I guess were in big trouble now." Shirley said seriously. Buster and the Gang, PB&J and the Gang and Tsukimo were now serious on the sudden turn of events which happened now in Lake Hoohaw.

Chapter 4  
Strike Down on me Lake Hoohaw

"Why are you spying on us?" Babs demands as steam flows out of her ears. "And how did you know Tsukimo very much?" Buster demanded also. "Oh, so Commander, I guess you became a good babysitter to these pesky kids. Or is it you wanted to destroy Mastermind's plans?" Cobalt spoke. "I'm here to destroy your evil plans Cobalt and Crimson, and you won't get away for this!" Tsukimo said seriously. "Man, I haven't heard of this Mastermind fellow." Buster said. "Me too, who is this Mastermind person Tsukimo?" Peanut asked. "It's hard to explain, Mastermind is the UDO's Greatest Enemy. He's the one behind on the missing Plasma Module." Tsukimo explained. "You mean the one you explained earlier right?" Pinch asked. "Yes, he's behind of many technological crimes, stealing many new inventions that can bring destruction to nations." Tsukimo said. "So he's a cyber-thief, just like in my comic books!" Munchy said. "Yes, and he's really dangerous. Because of that Prof. Repulse formed the Universal Defense Organization or UDO to stop his evil schemes." Tsukimo said. "Wow, I guess were in a lot of trouble this time." Plucky said. "You said it. But what are you going to do Tsukimo?" Jelly asked. "I'll going to fight these two while you guys hide." Tsukimo said seriously.  
"But?"  
"No buts Jelly! This isn't a TV Show that you watch, this is real! Now hide!" Tsukimo said in a loud voice. Buster and the others agree and went behind the giant tree. Peanut grabs Jelly's arm and drags her behind Oakey Oak Tree with the others to hide. Crimson and Cobalt jumped down from the tree and in front of Tsukimo about 70 cm. apart. "So Commander, do you want us to do this the hard way?" Crimson said. "Or we'll involve the kids in this fight?" Cobalt said in an evil tone. "Don't even think about it!" Tsukimo said angrily. She raised her right wrist with a special watch in it. She then levels it to her forehead and shouted these words:  
"Commander Transform!"  
She then became surrounded by pink spirit winds as it collects to her arms, legs, body and head. Then, with a flash, each wind became battle armor parts as it continues to the head, where the wind surrounding her purple hair became a powerful helmet. With that, Tsukimo Tsubasa transforms into one of the UDO's most powerful fighters, Commander Casserole. Buster and the gang were amazed including Jelly herself. "Wow, I didn't know she can transform like that!" Babs said. "So that's Commander Casserole. I didn't know Tsukimo can transform like that." Jelly said. Back to the scene, Commander Casserole armed herself for the upcoming attack. "Let's get her Cobalt!" Crimson said. Cobalt agrees and the two of them starts to attack. The two of them used their punches and kicks as Commander Casserole blocks each of them as she moves to the sky surrounding Lake Hoohaw. Then, she fires a wrist blast to the two, but Cobalt evaded the attack and hit some of the mini-golf displays on the ground.  
"Hey! Those decoration costs twenty grand!" Both Ootsie and Bootsie said angrily. "Man, I guess there poodles are really money freaks." Plucky said. "You said it, duck." Buster agreed. Crimson points her finger to Commander. "Make her pay for it," She said. "She can just buy a new one." Crimson added. "Really? I guess there are more spare changes than your pocket Cobalt!" Commander said as she strikes back. "Why you little upstart!" Cobalt said as she fires her beam blast to Commander. But Commander shielded the attack just in time for her to punch Cobalt on the stomach and sends her crashing on the ground. Crimson then unleashed her fire attack to Commander. Commander took the hit and crashed to one of the branches of Oakey Oak Tree. The gang saw this. "Oh no!" Pinch said in a shock. "Commander Casserole, are you alright?" Jelly asked desperately. "I'm fine. It's just a scratch." Commander said. "Okay you two, time to get serious!" She added as she recovers and went back to battle.

Back at the lake community, on a tree house in front of PB&J's house boat, two watch birds were surveying the area for some trouble. Both of them were Cranes, one is a male with a red fishing hat on his head, wearing shades and using his binoculars to survey the whole lake community while the other one is a female with purple hair, wearing a hat, shades and has a binocular hanging on her neck like a medallion. "See anything wrong Cap'n?" The crane asked. "Nah uh, I don't see any speck of trouble today Cannie. Maybe you're imagining it." The one named Cap'n responded. Mrs. Crane used her Binoculars and joined her husband. She looked to the area where Oakey Oak Tree is located. Above the three, about 50 ft. tall, saw three people fighting. It was Commander Casserole, fighting both Major Cobalt and Lutheran Crimson. Mrs. Crane was amazed on what happened and calls her husband. "Cap'n! You should see this quick!" She said.  
"What do you mean Cannie; I don't see anything in this area." Cap'n responded. In annoyance, she grabs her husband's neck and faced him to the side where the battle was occurring. "Now, is that suiting your interest?" She said annoyingly. Cap'n then looked on that area using his binoculars and saw the battle. He then shouted. "Oh no! This is a Watch bird Alert!" Cap'n said. "I guess it's just some stuntmen filming a scene for their movie." Mrs. Crane said. Then, a fireball was hurling straight to the two. Both of them can't evade the fireball until it missed the two on the head by an inch. Because of that, one of Cap'n's head feathers was burnt. "Oh great, I took a bath this morning!" Cap'n said as he tries to arrange his hair feathers together. "Gulp. I guess that's no special effect that was real Cap'n. That fireball came from those people above Oakey Oak Tree who were flying without wings." She said in fear. "That's impossible Cannie, those people can't fly. Unless………"  
"THEY'RE NO ORDINARY PEOPLE!"  
"Great, I guess this isn't a film shooting." Mrs. Crane said. "This is really a BIG problem!" Cap'n said hysterically. "Calm down! But I guess there's something that I remember." Mrs. Crane said. "What is it Cannie?" Cap'n asked. "PB&J told me that they were going to Oakey Oak Tree this morning. And this battle that we see now is real, that means…………OH NO!" Mrs. Crane said worriedly. "You mean PB&J were in there?" Cap'n guessed. "Yes! And this is really a big situation! Cap'n, go there and watch over the battle while I call everyone in Lake Hoohaw! And be careful!" Mrs. Crane said. "Okay!" Cap'n agrees and he started to fly into the battle scene while Mrs. Crane called everyone in Lake Hoohaw about the battle.

Back at the battle, Cobalt fires multiple ice blast to Commander Casserole, she bounce some of the blast which they hit in different directions. Commander then charges and used her punch to knock-out Cobalt, but she evaded the attack and starts to land on the ground, a bit exhausted. "Huff I didn't know Huff you could be this strong." Cobalt said. "Oh really, I guess you can't REALLY predict my attacks." Commander said as she lands. "Or do I? Now Crimson!"  
"Huh?" She said as she turns around and saw Crimson firing a fire blast. Commander took the hit and crashed 10 meters to the ground. Buster and the others went there to see if she's alright! "Commander! Hang is zhere!" Fifi said. "Oh no! Commander Casserole is down and out!" Flick said. "Darn it! You two had the worst personality on the face of the earth! I won't forgive you for this!" Babs said angrily. "Babs no!" Commander said as she recovers. Both Cobalt and Crimson looked to our heroes in disgust. "So, Commander Casserole had fallen down. How nice." Cobalt teased. "Looks like you're out of ammo missy." Crimson said. "Oh yeah! I know that Commander Casserole won't give up right?" Jelly said. "You're like such a big old troublemakers!" Shirley said. "So you kids had a sharp tongue on us huh?" Cobalt said angrily and points her left arm to the group. She then started to collect energy for her finishing blast. "So sayonara, brats!" Cobalt said in an evil voice. Buster and the Gang, PB&J and the Gang and Commander Casserole froze in their tracks as they saw Cobalt charged some energy for her to use her final blast, completely scared as to what will happen next. Just then, they saw Bakuryu running toward both Cobalt and Crimson. He pulled a very sharp sword and screamed: "I won't let you hurt each one of them!"  
Cobalt then evades the ninja's attack before she shoots her final blast into the sky. Crimson tries to fire her energy blast, but Cap'n crash-landed above her because of Cobalt's blast hit some of his tail feathers. "Cap'n!" Jelly called. "Bakuryu!" Commander said. Cap'n stands up as he recovered from the crash. Both Cobalt and Crimson regrouped themselves. "Good thing I'm here just in time." Bakuryu said as he points his sword to the two tyrants. "Uh Commander, who's that guy in the ninja's clothing?" Peanut asked. "Yeah, you should tell us." Flick said. "I'll tell you guys later. I have a score to settle." Commander said as she stands up and went to Bakuryu. "So Cobalt and Crimson, I guess it's a tie." Commander said.  
"Darn it! You're lucky this time UDO!" Cobalt warned. "But you won't see the last of us." Crimson said. "If you can find our hideout! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Cobalt said. The two of them flew away and retreated. "We'll find it alright!" Commander said. Her body armor and helmet reverted into her normal clothes, making her Tsukimo once again. "Whew! That was one heck of an event!" Buster said. "Cap'n, what are you doing here?" Peanut asked. "Well, when we saw the fight, we know there's something wrong with you." Cap'n said. "But everything's fine now except the time that Cobalt girl trying to kill us." Munchy said. Hamton then smelled something burning. "Guys, do you smell something?" Hamton asked. "Yes Hamton, it smells like, burning Crane." Buster said. Everyone looked around at Cap'n in blank looks. "Something's wrong?" Cap'n asked. Everyone nodded. Cap'n turns around and he saw his tail feathers were burning. "EEEYOW!" He screamed and started to run everywhere in pain with his tail feathers burning. "Oh great! I guess that blast somehow hit Cap'n's tail feathers." Plucky said.  
"WE got to exterminate that flame! Or he'll end up in the table!" Flick said. "You're really are sarcastic Flick." Buster said to the white duck. Babs spin-changes into a fireman complete with a fire hydrant and a hose attached to it. "Mr. Crane! Stand still!" Babs said. "But this, OW! Fire, OW! Burns me!" Cap'n said as he endures the flaming death to his tail feathers. "Just do what Babs say!" Pinch said. Cap'n stops running and remained his position. Babs targets her hose and starts firing water to Cap'n, exterminating the flame and ending him soaking wet. "Thank you!" Cap'n said. "No problem, just doing my job as a toon!" Babs said as she spins back to her normal clothes. "Nice going Babs!" Peanut said to the pink rabbit. Just then, everyone from Lake Hoohaw arrived at Oakey Oak Tree just in time. "PB&J! Good thing you were safe!" Mayor Jeff said.  
"Of course we are. Commander Casserole saved us, including this guy." Jelly said. "It's true. I and Bakuryu saved their lives." Tsukimo said. "But your children know too much about this matter." Bakuryu said. "What do you mean mister?" Ernest asked. "It's a long story Mr. Otter, but I know you'll understand." Buster said. "He's right, now we know what kind of problem we were now facing." Babs said. "Those two, Cobalt and Crimson, what do they mean of secret hideout?" Buster said. "This is really complicated; I guess we got to explain everything to them very carefully." Peanut said. Baby Butter agrees. "You're right; I guess this isn't a little problem that we can easily solve." Jelly agreed.

We then zoom in into the swap area, about 3 miles west of Lake Hoohaw. In there, lies a secret hideout both Crimson and Cobalt were talking about. Its main area is buried deep in the swamp, almost a hundred feet down. A giant hangar was built for the weapon being built underground. In the east side of the hangar is the computer room filled with powerful computers that surveys the area for unknown enemy troops. In the west side is an assembly where evil people gather for important meetings. As a matter in fact, Both Crimson and Cobalt got back from their attack on Lake Hoohaw to report to their superior sitting in the grand table.  
"Were so sorry Mastermind, We didn't know that both Commander Casserole and Bakuryu were in there." Cobalt apologized to the man in front. The man in front she addressed as Mastermind is actually the same age as Professor Repulse except one thing; he's dress in general's clothes that he somehow anted to rule the world. "And if wasn't for Bakuryu, we would have eliminated her with the children." Crimson said. "So, the wretched UDO had discovered my plans huh?" Mastermind said angrily. "Well, I guess those fools can't locate this hideout." He added. "I guess so, this secret hideout can give you time for you to finish your evil project." Crimson said. "But if they found out the location of our base, then…………" Cobalt said.  
"That's not my problem!" Mastermind said in an uproar. "Were so sorry!" Both Cobalt and Crimson apologized. "Cobalt! Crimson! I guess it's time for you two to meet someone." Mastermind said. "Huh?" Cobalt said confusingly. The two of them then noticed some footsteps that get a bit clearer as they listen. Then, they turned around and saw 5 people. The first one is Agent P.U, the one who stole the Plasma Module. The second one wielding a crescent-shaped blade who defeated many enemies in just 1 minute is Crescent. The powerful raven person with sharp talons and a metal beak is Sever. The fourth one is Dr. Gene Splicer, Buster and Babs's enemy in Tiny Toon Adventures. The last one is Elmeia, a human girl just like Cobalt with Black Battle Armor. All of them looked at Cobalt and Crimson "Who are these people?" Cobalt asked. "That's a good question Cobalt." Mastermind said simply. "Meet Sever, Agent P.U, Crescent, Dr. Gene Splicer, Elmeia and Sever. They will be the people that will help you on defeating Commander Casserole and the whole UDO. You should pay respect for them." He added. "Maybe Mastermind, they will do nicely." Cobalt said in an evil tone. "Well, I'm sure the ones you hired can defeat those kids." Crimson said. "Yes Crimson. Now, we'll begin the second phase of my master plan." Mastermind said in an evil tone.

Back at Lake Hoohaw, both Tsukimo and Bakuryu explained everything to Mayor Jeff about their mission and how did our heroes get involved in this situation. The three of them were talking privately inside Mayor Jeff's house. "And that's what happens." Bakuryu said. "So you mean someone wanted to take over the world? I've never heard those things before in my entire life." Jeff said hysterically. "We know Mayor Jeff, but I know that the kids were now involved in this situation. So you must let them join us for a while." Tsukimo said.  
"I can't do that!" Mayor Jeff worriedly said. "I can't let PB&J and their friends get involved in this situation. It's too dangerous!" He added. "We know that! But how do you say this, they wanted to help us even their parents don't like the idea except for Buster and the Gang." Bakuryu said. "The answer is still NO! I can't let them die in this matter!" Mayor Jeff said. "But we can't find the enemy base unless there's someone who knows Lake Hoohaw more that we do." Tsukimo said. Those words made Mayor Jeff confused. He didn't know that to do if he's going to let the children of Lake Hoohaw be involved in this situation or not. He's a bit scared that PB&J and his friends die in this situation. "Well? Will you?" Tsukimo requested.  
"I………I……" Mayor Jeff fumbled. Just then, two otters arrived at the scene. Both of them were couples, the female has light purple fur, yellow hair, wears a beaded necklace on her neck and two bracelets on each of her arms. The male one has a bit darker fur, brown hair and wears a vest. Both Tsukimo and Bakuryu know the person. "Anna, Rudolpho." Tsukimo said. "What are you doing here Anna? I thought the two of you were busy in your Bungee Jumping?" Mayor Jeff said. "Well Mayor, both of us were called by the UDO to check the situation." Rudolpho said. "So, what happened all of the sudden Tsukimo?" Anna asked. "Well, it's a bit complicated. But I manage to meet your nephew and your nieces." Tsukimo said. "That's really nice my student. But I guess you know why I came here all of the sudden." Anna said  
"Let me guess, you found out the location of the Secret Headquarters." Tsukimo guessed.  
"Yes. But I think we got some bad news. The second phase of Mastermind's plan is about to begin." Rudolpho said seriously. "WHAT?" Tsukimo was surprised on what she heard. "It's true; they have started to get serious this time." Anna said. "Damn! Now what are we going to do?" Tsukimo said. "I guess we had to tell this to PB&J. I guess we had no choice." Mayor Jeff said seriously. "So, you decided to help us?" Tsukimo asked. This really marks the starting point of the coming battle.

Chapter 5  
Reflections

"What's taking them so long? Tsukimo and Bakuryu said they had a serious talk with Mayor Jeff." Babs said while walking back and forth. Everyone was outside Mayor Jeff's house waiting for Tsukimo and Bakuryu's final decision. "Calm down Babs, at least were now aware of the situation were in." Buster said. "I don't get it, why do they want to build a secret base in the swap area?" Pinch asked. "Well, et ez very confusing zhat ze enemy planned zhis, no?" Fifi added. "Well, we don't know if their intention is to turn the whole Lake Hoohaw into a big waste dump. But we need to make sure that we can stop it." Buster said seriously. "He's right. But we don't if we can find their hideout." Hamton said. "Hammy's right. It could take us weeks to find it in the swap area. Not to mention some flesh-hungry crocodiles living there." Plucky said and scares the kids. This made Baby Butter cry, both Peanut and Jelly pampers their baby sister. "Plucky! You're scaring Baby Butter!" Peanut said angrily. "How could you be so insensitive like Flick? You know scary stories sometimes scare Baby Batter." Jelly said. "OH? IS that what I said is a SCARY STORY? I can't believe that you kids are sometimes weird!" Plucky addressed back to the two. "I know this could ring your bell, but you should respect someone much older that you! You can't just shout at me like……"  
Both Hamton and Buster grab Plucky on the shoulders so he can't cause any more trouble. "Plucky! Stop it! They're just kids!" Hamton said. "You should be ashamed to yourself duck! It's not their fault that we were involved in this situation!" Buster said. "So you were against me?" Plucky said as he free himself in both Buster and Hamton's grip. "Because of you, we were in this mess!" Plucky angrily said. "That's not what I meant! Were only just stranded here because of an engine trouble, and you don't have to get mad." Buster reasoned. "You're just like that! Always having the spotlight while I always ended up in trouble!" Plucky said and punched Buster in the face in full anger, making him fall down on the ground. He then stands up and punched Plucky back. "Listen! You don't always listen to me every time we were in a bad situation!" Buster said angrily. "Oh yeah, you've just struck me in the face, you STUPID RABBIT!" Plucky said in a sharp tongue.  
Buster and Plucky started to fight each other, striking their faces with their fist. Babs and Shirley were worried about the two ending up in the hospital until Ernest and Cap'n stopped the two just in time. "Buster! Calm down! It's not your fault why you were in this situation." Ernest said. "Like Plucky always misunderstood er some junk." Shirley said. "We know it's not your fault." Flick said. Buster then looks down, feeling responsible. "No, the duck's right. I'm responsible on this; I involve you guys in this." Buster said sadly. "That's not true." Jelly said. "It's really not your fault. It's our fault why you were involved." Jelly confessed.  
"Jelly, but………"  
"It's okay Peanut, were the ones who were responsible. If we didn't met Buster and the others, we wouldn't be in this mess. I'm sorry." Jelly said. "Jelly, don't be so downhearted. It's either not your fault being involved in this situation." Ernest said. "Well Mr. Otter is right." Ootsie said. "Of course, we can't argue like this. It's really necessary that we need to work together to stop Cobalt and Crimson's plan to rule the world." Buster said. "And we need our friends to accomplish this." Jelly said. "That's the spirit! So, do you want some snacks?" Cap'n said. "Of course we do! Right guys?" Babs said. Everyone agrees, and they went with Ernest and Cap'n to have some snacks before formulating a plan and waiting for Tsukimo and Bakuryu to join them.

Back at PB&J's backyard, Buster and everyone were having some good snacks while thinking deeply on their next attempt. "Okay guys, I guess we really needed to think this time. Finding a secret hideout on the swamp would take us weeks." Buster said. "Maybe you're missing something there." Ootsie said. "Yeah, we Snooty Poodles hate the swamp." Bootsie said. "So were not going to get involved in your swamp raid!" Both Ootsie and Bootsie said to Buster. "Do you two wanted your brains to be blended and smashed with my bare hands?" Babs growled while pounding her fists in anger. Shirley and Fifi try to control the situation. "Stop eet Babs. Even thou zhat ze two of zhem were annoying, you shouldn't have to get personal." Fifi said. "Like Fifi's right, you should calm down sister." Shirley consoles her friend. "Thanks Fifi. Okay, if you like it or not, you two must cooperate with us. Even your parents agreed on this." Buster reasoned. "C'mon Ootsie and Bootsie, your expensive toys can be put into good use." Jelly said.  
"Ootsie?" Bootsie said. "Bootsie?" Ootsie said.  
"Sure, if we bring our suit." The twins answered.  
"Well, okay." Jelly said. "Good thing about that! Now let's start thinking." Buster said. "Wait! Didn't you forget something Buster?" Jelly asked. "About what?" The blue rabbit replied. "Remember that we have been thinking all morning on Oakey Oak Tree? We haven't got a good location." Jelly said. "Well, ze Snooty Poodles do distract our concentration." Fifi remembered. "Correct! Now, we have to think and DANCE at the same time." Peanut said. "Think?" Buster confusingly said. "And dance?" Babs confusingly said. "At the same time?" The rest of Buster's gang said. All of them were confused on what they heard, until Buster somehow remembered something. "You mean, the Noodle Dance you three were talking about." Buster said. "Noodle Dance? What is this Noodle Dance Buster?" Babs asked. "Well………I got no idea." Buster simply answered. Babs was a bit flinched. "Whoa, something that you know, you didn't have the courage to explain it." Plucky said. "Sign should we explain it Peanut?" Jelly said to her brother. "Well, I guess it won't hurt." Peanut agreed. PB&J and the Gang started explaining about the Noodle Dance. The explanation took a while for Buster and the Gang to understand. Finally they got the point. "Okay. So the Noodle Dance is a kind of 'Thinking Dance' to solve any problems whatsoever. And you're doing it everyday when there's some problems involved." Buster said.  
"Yup!" Flick said. "PB&J taught us about this since the dancing contest occurred in out town." Pinch said. "I guess it's a good way for us to both use our heads and dance at the same time." Munchy said. "Well, I guess there's a saying that 'Using your body and your head is important than using just your head'". Hamton said. "But it's really confusing. Just how many attempts did you do for this dance?" Babs asked. "Oh that's easy Babs, that actually forty gazillion, sixty hundred trillion, and fifty billion, ninety million…………" Jelly calculated until Plucky interrupts. "We don't have time for some math missy, how can we do this dance anyway?" Plucky said. "Well, just follow our steps! Okay gang, let's dance!" Jelly said to everyone. "Wait!" Peanut said. "What's wrong Peanut?" Buster asked. "I know you wanted to do this. But I'll just think. And I won't dance." Peanut grumpily said. "What's his problem?" Babs asked. "Well you see, Peanut always said that if we were going to use the Noodle Dance, he'll just think. But the truth is that he dances like crazy, even if he doesn't want to." Pinch explains. "I guess you got a point. But still, we got to do this! So let's get DOWN!" Buster declares. "RIGHT!" Everyone agrees. And then, everyone started dancing the Noodle Dance as the music from their show starts to play. Peanut was motivated by the music and started dancing like crazy. As it continues, it zooms into each of the characters with their own dancing and thinking styles. After that, the camera zooms on Buster, thinking. Then, a lightbulb appears and Buster got an idea. The others stopped dancing and the music stops. "I got some sort of Idea!" Buster said to everyone. Peanut is still dancing, Jelly tries to stop her brother. Peanut then stops dancing. "What? What?" He said confusingly.  
"Jelly, you said the swamp area has some inhabitable and uninhabitable sides right?" Buster said. "Yes. Why?" Jelly asked. "Well, we need a map of that site." Buster said. "I got one in my house. I'll go get it Buster." Pinch said. Pinch rushed back to her house to get the map. She then returns with the others with the map. "Is this what you've looking for Buster?" Pinch asked. "Thanks, just lay it down on the ground." Babs said. Pinch and Jelly laid the map down the grass. The map is actually old, with some old writings in it. "If I was right, the Secret Base that Cobalt and Crimson mentioned located in the uninhabited side of the swamp." Buster said as he points to the area he mentioned. "But the location is not precise. Only a special spy satellite can detect it." Buster explained seriously. "That means that the Secret Base is hidden?" Babs said. "Correct." Buster said. "So that means we need Tsukimo's permission to use the satellite." Hamton said. "Right Hammy, if we figure out where the exact location of the base is." Buster wondered. "Well I guess there are some rumors about an island in the center uninhabitable side of the swamp area." Peanut said. "An island?" Buster said confusingly.  
"Peanut's right. They said that island is once a site where a pirate treasure was buried. Some other rumors say there's a ghost living there, protecting the island." Flick explained. "Center island? Hmm…………Hmm…………" Buster starts to think deeply on this. "Like Buster, is there like, something wrong?" Shirley asked. "Yes. And I guess we found out where the hidden base is." Buster said. "So that means the center island in the uninhabitable side of the swap area……" Plucky said. "IS their hideout! WE got to tell Tsukimo about this." Buster said. "What a thinker……" Jelly said to the camera. Just then, Tsukimo, Bakuryu and the others arrived. "Sorry that we have to make you wait." Tsukimo said. "WE know now where the secret hideout is!" Buster said. "Let me guess, in the center island in the uninhabitable side of the swap area." Bakuryu said. "That's what were about to tell you." Babs said. "Now I guess we all know where the location of the enemy is. For now Buster, I wanted you to meet Anna and Rudolpho, our superiors." Tsukimo introduced.  
"Uh………hi. I'm Buster Bunny, and this is my friends." Buster said as he shakes hands with Anna. "Well, I guess you were stranded here. My niece told me about you people." Anna said. "Niece? I didn't know you have a niece miss Anna. So who are they?" Plucky asked. "Isn't that obious? Jelly and Baby Butter were her nieces! And Peanut was her nephew!" Flick explained. "Nous still don't get it." Fifi replied. "Well, there's only one explaination about this." Buster said. "Yes Buster. I am his husband after all. Well you see Buster, Anna and Opal were sisters." Rudolpho said simply. "So that's why you three were calling her Aunt Nanner everythime she's around. Sorry about that." Babs apologized. "That's okay dear. And I guess you know why we were here." Anna said. Buster turned serious once again "Yep! I guess you're here to help us on our battle right?" Buster said  
"Of course. After all, our little angels here found out our little secret." Anna said. "That's okay Aunt Nanner, we don't mind. But we are really confused on this, why is this Mastermind person wanted to construct a secret base on the swamp area?" Jelly asked. "We don't really know why, but we know something, this would affect everyone living here. So we have to act fast." Rudolpho said serious. "Rudolpho's right. We all must be aware of Mastermind's plans." Tsukimo said seriously. "Well, I guess you're right. So we got to execute our counterattack tomorrow! That Noodle Dance sure gives us some headaches." Babs said as she feels her head hurts. "Well, I hope everyone had a good rest today." Tsukimo said. Everyone returned to their houses for some relaxing before tomorrow's mission.

Well nighttime comes to Lake Hoohaw, and everyone's asleep. Except for Mayor Jeff, who is having trouble getting to sleep. As he get out to get some fresh air, he had some thoughts on his head about the mission PB&J will tackle tomorrow. When suddenly, Agent P.U appears in front of him.  
"Long time no see Mayor Jeff." She said to the mayor. "You! What are you doing her in the middle of the night?" Mayor Jeff asked. "You mean you don't know, uncle." She said. The mayor was surprised on wht he heard, because of that, Agent P.U removed her mask and revealed her face. She was a blue otter with purple hair. Finally, Mayor Jeff recognized the person. "L………Lautouni?" Mayor Jeff said. "I didn't know you still remembered my name after these years uncle." Lautouni said. "But, I thought you were dead 10 years ago………" He said.  
"That's what everyone thinks. I survived the accident and secretly living as one of Mastermind's agents. That's the only thing I needed to do, so I can avenge my family." Lautouni said sadly as she looks at the water. "But……why are you doing this?" Mayor Jeff said. "'Cause this is the only way! The Grifeed Project must be stopped, even I don't need the UDO'S help!" Lautouni retroted. "Listen Lautouni, I know you wanted to take on Mastermind by yourself, but you can't do it. I was so………"  
"Worried?"  
"Yes."  
"I know that. I even know the consiquenses!"  
"Even so, I can't let you do it!" Mayor Jeff said angrily. "Why can't you listen to me uncle! I'm not a little kid yhat you remember a long time!" She replied back. Mayor Jeff was shocked hearing this, he then looked at his hands, remembering the days he spent with his niece. Somehow, those memories were just like days that passes by. But now, those were gone as the years gone by. The two of them were sad on what road they chose. He then looked at Lautouni once more. "Okay Lautouni. But promise me, you'll return to me and live a good life. Promise?" Mayor Jeff said. "Promise. And I will not break it." Lautouni said to his uncle. She then puts on her mask and leave Mayor Jeff ad the moon shines to the lake. Even so, he still has second thoughts on the promise he made to his niece. "Lautouni, I know you wanted to go through this. But………I'm worried about you're safety. I wish you were safe even you were one of Mastermind's agents." He said to himself. As the night passes by, the real battle will begin tomorrow.

Chapter 6  
Operation: CARROT RAID

Well, morning comes to Lake Hoohaw once more. Everyone were making some preperations to strike the secret base in the Swamp Area. They loaded some of the suppies to the Snooty Family Yacht, which it will be used as trasportation. PB&J and the Gang and Buster and the Gang were also doing some final plans for the operation. "Well, I guess that's the last of it." Buster said. "That's nice Buster, and I hope your plan works." Babs said. "And we really thank the Snooties for our transportation. Their yacht is perfect, right?" Plucky said, looking to both Ootsie and Bootsie. "Well, you really forced us to do this." Ootsie said grumpily.  
"Oh c'mon, it's not that bad. All we need is some transportation that's all." Tsukimo said as she finishes loading the boat. On the other hand, PB&J and the Gang were with their parents, doing some final preparations. "Peanut, this map will help you reach the Center Island safely." Ernest said. "And also, please take care of your baby sister, this could be a bit dangerous for you three." Opal said. "Yes mom, we will." The three otter siblings agreed. Flick was with his mother, she was a white duck with yellow hair just like Shirley Mc Loon and wears blue slippers. Notable Note # 1: To avoid confusion, please be aware of the fact that the character from Disney's PB&J Otter has the same first name as Shirley Mc Loon, except their last names. On this matter, Flick's mother will be named Shirley Duck on this story "Okay Flick, I hope you will be careful." Shirley Duck said to Flick as she hugs him. "Oh mom! This is embarrassing, my friends were looking at me!" Flick said as he let go of her mother's hug. "Even so, you must be carefull just like your father did. It's just like………"  
"Just like going on war. I know! I heard that several times." Flick said as he goes to the boat. "Well, I guess you were as stubborn as your father." Shirley Duck said as he see Flick joins the group. On the other hand, Wanda Raccoon and Walter Raccoon, Pinch's parents were giving her some advice before she leaves along with her baby brother Scootch. "Make sure that Scootch doesn't get into many trouble." Wanda said. "Yawn And also, be careful there, they said this attempt that you and your friends will going too do will be dangerous." Walter reminded. "I will Dad. I will Mom. Okay Scootch, let's go." Pinch said to her little brother. "Ok!" Scootch agreed and the two of them went to the boat. Finally Munchy's mom Betty is giving him some wood rations just in case he gets nervous. That's because Munchy has a bad habit of chewing up any nearby wooden object when he gets nervous. "I hope this is enough. Are you sure you will do this?" Betty asked her son. "Yes mama, I will do it. Buster said this will be a bit hard." Munchy said. "I hope so. Now go there and make us proud!" Betty encouraged her son. Munchy agrees and he went with the others in the boat.  
Finally, Mayor Jeff, Anna and Rudolpho arrived along with Georgina and Edouard Snooty to check the boat. "Well, I guess everything is set Anna." Edouard said. "Thanks Mr. Snooty. Okay kids, were about to go!" Anna said to Buster and everyone aboard the ship as the two of them went to the ship. "Okay, well Tsukimo, were about to leave!" Buster said. "Not yet, I'm expecting someone." Tsukimo said calmly. "Huh? Who's this someone you were talking about?" Peanut asked. Right on cue, a jet from the UDO arrives and lands in front of the boat. Some of the people keep their distance as the hatch opens. Then, Bucky Space Beaver, Mallard Man, Pai and Professor Repulse steped down the jet to see everyting's ready. "Hey! Brother!" Pai said as she rushed to Bakuryu. "Pai. I guess you found out what were now doing." Bakuryu said. "Hey, this is the ship that we were about to board at Mallard Man." Bucky said. "Hey! Over here!" Tsukimo called to the four of them. "Commander! I guess all of us were here." Mallard Man said. Both Flick and Munchy looked at the two, they can't believe that Mallard Man and Bucky Space Beaver were here to help them. "Hey! Bucky Space Beaver! Mallard Man! Were here!" Munchy and Flick called.  
"Whoa! I guess those two kids were our fans." Bucky said. "I guess so. Professor, were about to leave now. Are you sure you will be alright?" Mallard Man asked. "Yes, the fate of mankind is in your hands. To make sure, Pai and Bakuryu will be in charge her if there's something wrong." Repulse said. "Yes sir!" Both of them agreed and went to the ship. Inside the ship, everyone were now exited and serious about this operation. "Well everyone, this is it. We've planned this operation the last day. It's time to go there and kick some enemy butt!" Buster said. "Right!" Everyone agreed. "Ms. Anna, let's go!" Babs said. "Okay Babs! Just hold on tight!" Anna said as she starts the motor of the ship. Outside, everyone can see that the boat starts to move into the water and went to it's destination. Repulse was seeing them leave, having some thoughts on his head. "Good Luck, everyone."

At the enemy base, Mastermind received a bad report. "WHAT? You mean those UDO scum figure out where our base is?" Mastermind said angrily. "Were so sorry, we didn't know those kids had some brains to figure out our location." Crescent said. "This is an outrage! If those fools destroyed my precious Grifeed, they'll be sorry!" Mastermind loudly said.  
"Well, looks like you're plan is about to go to waste." Splicer said. "I guess we have to give them the true meaning of death." Elmeia said. "We'll crush them like a bug!" Sever said. "I'll burn them so they won't go to heaven" Crimson. "And I'll freeze them. Just like before!" Cobalt said. "No." Agent P.U said to herself. "Maybe we don't have to." Splicer said. "WHAT!" Everyone said confusingly. "We'll let them come here. Then we'll attack." Splicer said. "Good Idea Splicer! In this way, we will defeat them once and for all. Especially that Commander Casserole." Mastermind said diabolically as he laughed in an evil tone.

Meanwhile, the ship that was destined to arrive at Center Island is cruising through the waters of the Swamp Area. Everyone were outside at the deck while both Anna and Rudolpho were steering the ship. Ootise and Bootsie apliying some bug repellent to keep the mosquitoes out, but the mosquitoes were keep on coming. "Ouch! What's in this bug repellent anyway! Ouch!" Ootise said as he kills some of the mosquitoes with his hands. "Opps! I forgot!" Plucky said. "What?" Bootsie said. "That's not bug repellent, it's meat tenderizer." Flick said to the two. Because of that, coutless mosquitoes come and starts attacking the two Snooty Poodles. They started to ran away from the mosquitoes and also tries to endure the bites. Both Flick and Plucky laughed on the two, being chased by coutless mosquitoes. Everyone looked at Plucky and Flick in angry looks. "Plucky, Flick, that is NOT a good joke." Buster said to the two ducks. "Yeah, that wasn't nice of you." Jelly said. "Hey, see if we care!" Plucky said. "Even so, it's not a good idea putting some meat tenderizer on their bug repellent." Bucky said.  
Both Peanut and Munchy were now helping both Ootsie and Bootsie, who received about 700 mosquito bites on their body. They were taing the two into the medical room. "See?" Bucky said. "Sorry." Both Flick and Plucky apologized. "Buster, is your friend here somehow acted like a kid?" Mallard Man asked. "No Mallard Man, he's somehow a big show-off and a egotistic fella." Buster explained. "Well, I guess we know why both Flick and Plucky had the same mind." Pinch said. "You said eet." Fifi agrees. Just then, they have arrived at their destination: Center Island. The place was a island a bit bigger than Lake Hoohaw. The boat set on shore and everyone were now on the ground, looking at the place. "Whoa! This must be a no man's island." Hamton said as he looks around. "We'll stay here and look for something suspitious Tsukimo." Mayor Jeff said. "Okay, just call us if there's something wrong on the ship." Tsukimo said as she and her friends proceeded. "Are you sure this is the place?" Munchy said. "No doubt about it. This must be the enemy hideout." Tsukimo said. "But there's one question, where's the entrance?" Jelly asked. "Yeah, Even we know their base is in underground, we need to look for an opening." Buster said.  
"And that means we need to look for something suspitious. Let's split up." Mallard Man said to the group. Everyone were now searching for something strange on this no man's island. Scootch was also searching for the entrance until he saw something shiny on the ground. "Hey! Everyone!" Scootch called. Everyone went to the place where Scootch say the shiny thing. Buster puts his hand on the ground, he fely that the ground was made of metal. He then stands up. "Well, I guess this is the entrance." Buster said. "Like, it can be opened from the inside er some junk." Shirley said. "You're right. So how can we open it?" Peanut said. "There's only one choice. Stand back everyone." Bucky said to the group. Everyone went a bit far from Bucky Space Beaver. Then, he looked at his wrist console and entered the following numbers: 421. Then, a beam bazooka materializes out of nowhere and Bucky grabs it with his left hand. Everyone were impressed. "Wow! I didn't know that Bucky Space Beaver can do that." Munchy said. "Yeah, he just teleported that weapon out of nowhere. Is this Bucky Space Beaver's real ability Mallard Man?" Flick asked.  
"Yes Flick, his wrist console can summon special weapons when he enters a 3-number combination. In this point, he enters the combination 421 or, Plasma Beam Bazooka." Mallard Man said. "Whoa, I didn't know that. I guess he's different than the Bucky Space Beaver we know in TV." Peanut said. Back to Bucky, he jumped back and fired the bazooka on the metal ground, destroying the secret entrance. He then landed on his two feet as a big cloud of smoke appears in front of them, after the smoke dissappears, a big hole appears. Everone went to Bucky and checked the hole. "Whoa. That's the secret entrance?" Babs said. "I guess so." Hamton said. "Well guys, let's proceed." Buster said. Everyone went into the hole, approaching to the inner base.

"Sir, the inruders had broken throught the secret entrance. Wht should we do?" One of the soldiers reported. "Stand down, we'll give them the advantage this time." Mastermind schemed.

That time, the group were walking down in a path to the secret base below. Everyone were aware of the situation that will befall them, so they take extrime measures to stay on track. "Wow, this path is so long. I wonder if this leads to the enemy." Flick wondered as they walk. "Well, judging from the looks, this tunnel is about 200 merers long, so it will take us a while." Hamton said. "Even so, this walking somehow gave us the foot cramps." Babs demands. "Like Babs, you shouldn't complain about this er some junk." Shirley adviced. "Yeah, imagine it that were in a hike Babs, then it will be fine." Jelly said. "Thanks, if I LIKE hiking." Babs replied. The walk somehow took a while, after that, they reached a steel door in front of them with a combination lock panel on the side. "I guess that was easy." Mallard Man said. "You're right. There are no guards in here." Tsukimo said. "So what's with the lock?" Munchy said. Bucky went into the lock and checks it with his wrist console. "Guys! It looks like a security lock. I guess only the Mastermind and his agents can enter the facility." Bucky said. "So what are we going to do? We can't tear it down, they'll know that were here!" Plucky said.  
"You're right, so we need to enter the right code, or we can't come in, perfectly." Buster said. "Well, I guess you're right Buster, but what combination?" Mallard Man asked. "That's easy! Just leave it to the Noodle Dance!" Babs said, in her best Jelly Otter voice. This makes Jelly flinch. "Babs, you got a point. But please, don't imitate my voice." Jelly said. "Sorry." Babs apologized. "Well I'll do some thinking, but no dancing for this otter." Peanut grumpily said, again. Well, everyone started dancing the Noodle Dance as the music from their show starts to play. Peanut was motivated by the music and started dancing like crazy. As it continues, it zooms into each of the characters with their own dancing and thinking styles. After that, the camera zooms on Jelly, thinking. Then, a lightbulb appears and Jelly got an idea. The others stopped dancing and the music stops. "I got it!" Jelly said to everyone. Peanut is still dancing, Jelly tries to stop her brother. Peanut then stops dancing. "What? What?" He said confusingly.  
"Maybe the code is a secret word or number combination. If we enter it, we get in." Jelly explains. "That's nice Jell, but we don't know what combination is." Peanut said. "But maybe we can do something." Jelly said. She went to the steel door and started to enter the code. The code she entered is: WORLDDOMINATION. The computer recognized the code the steel door started to open, revealing the hagnar where Mastermind's greatest plan is about to be completed. "Alright! Jelly, you were great! But how did you figure out the combination?" Hamton asked. "That's easy, I guess the only thing in Mastermind's brain is World Domination." Jelly said. "Well that's obious. Well gang, let's go!" Buster said. Everyone agrees and went inside.

Inside, they saw a giant robot being built by some evil researchers and mechanists. They even saw some guards lurking around the place. So Buster and the others hide behind some three big crates. "This is not good! I guess that robot was Mastermind's plan." Tsukimo said seriously and silently. "I heard of this. That robot is called Grifeed, a prototype robot designed for the Army." Bucky said quietly. "Cheese and Quackers, that thing used to BELONG TO THE ARMY?" Flick said loudly, until Plucky and Buster clamped his beak shut. "Are you out of your mind? You're going to get us caught!" Buster said as quiet as he could. "Well, that was a big robot." Pinch said quietly. "So what's the plan Buster?" Mallard Man asked. "Simple, we will divide into 3 groups. Me, Babs, Peanut, Baby Butter, Jelly and Tsukimo will try to strike as many enemies as we can in here. Fifi, Pinch, Scootch and you Mallard Man will go to the east section of the base and search some of the prisoners here. And Plucky, Flick, Munchy, Shirley, Hamton and Bucky Space Beaver will go the west side and try to acess the main computer, disable the defense system and try to get the robot's data." Buster explained the plan. "That's a great idea! In that way, we can destroy the base much easier." Bucky said. "And free some innocent people who were involve in this situation." Mallard Man said.  
"Right!" Tsukimo said. "Well everyone! Let's execute Operation: CARROT RAID!" Buster declares. Everyone went to their groups and went to the areas Buster mentioned. Which leaves Buster, Babs, Peanut, Baby Butter, Jelly and Tsukimo in the scene, watching the robot. Just then, Mastermind, Gene Splicer, Cobalt, Crimson and Elmeia arrived on the hangar, inspecting the robot. "Sir, the Grifeed will be operational in about 3 hours." One of the researchers said. "Exellent! Now no one can stop us now!" Mastermind said. "And to think that the UDO can stop us." Cobalt said.  
"Wrong."  
"WHAT?" Mastermind said as he saw Buster, Babs, Peanut, Baby Butter, Jelly and Tsukimo, standing in front of the crates. "Okay Mastermind, our evil tyrany is over!" Tsukimo adressed. "You?" Cobalt said. "Is those troublemaking toons again!" Splicer said angrily. "GENE SPLICER?" Both Buster and Babs said. "You know that guy?" Jelly asked. "Yep, he's that crazy genetisist form Acme Acres!" Babs said. "So you remembered me. After you destroyed my lab, I seek to Master so I can get revenge on you Rabbits!" Splicer said in a sharp tongue. "I guess that crazy scientist got a weird sense of temper." Peanut said. "You said it Peanut. Well Mastermind, it's time to bring you down!" Babs declares as she spin changes into a female rambo. "I'm gonna fill your head with bullets!"  
"Really? Cobalt! Crimson! Splicer! Take care of them!" Mastermind commanded. "And make sure they won't escape!" Elmeia said. "We will." Crimson said. Mastermind and Elmeia went inside the Robot to fully activate it. Splicer called his genetically enhanced warriors to tear down our heroes. Buster, Babs, Peanut, Baby Butter, Jelly and Tsukimo were surrounded. "Okay, any ideas?" Babs asked. "Well, we could just kick their butts!" Buster suggests. "You're right! These people were no good guys." Jelly said. "Right." Baby Butter said. "You can say that again Baby Butter." Peanut said. "Well it's time to fight!" Tsukimo said. She raised her right wrist with a special watch in it. She then levels it to her forehead and shouted these words:  
"Commander Transform!"  
She then became surrounded by pink spirit winds as it collects to her arms, legs, body and head. Then, with a flash, each wind became battle armor parts as it continues to the head, where the wind surrounding her purple hair became a powerful helmet. With that, Tsukimo Tsubasa transforms into one of the UDO's most powerful fighters, Commander Casserole. The five of them were now serious. "You really wanted to die huh, THEN WE'LL FUFILL YOUR WISH! ATTACK!" Cobalt commanded. The battle begins as Buster, Babs, Peanut, Baby Butter, Jelly and Commander Casserole began to fight back.

Chapter 7  
Take down the Secret Base

While the first group were busy fighting, the second group lead by Mallard Man, were going to the east section of the base to free the refugees. They started to evade some of the lasers while Mallard Man himself destroys some of them using his laser vision. After somr running and taking down some of the laser beams, they reached the room where the refugees were kept prisoners. "Whoa. I guess we hit the jackpot." Mallard Man said as he looks on the cages. "How cruel is zis, keeping some innocence people fermer à clef." Fifi said. "You're right Fifi. We got to help them." Pinch said. Pinch, Scootch and Fifi went to cages and starts to free the people. Using only a pin, they unlocked some of the cage and the people were free. "Thank you, UDO." The people said in gratitude. "That's okay citizens, it's our job as………AAHHHH!" Before Mallard Man could finish, he was hit by a blast on the back, causing him to crash to some of the cages. He started to recover and they say Sever himself.  
"I shouldn't known, Sever." Mallard Man said seriously as he stands up. "Sever?" Both Pinch and Fifi said confusingly. "Good thing you remembered me. Well I'll make sure that you and you're friends won'y escape!" Sever hissed. "Let's see about that, villain!" Mallard Man said. The two of them started to fight as they used their powers. Mallard Man used his laser vision to hit Sever, but Sever was so fast, his shots were a miss. "Damn! I keep missing my shot!" Mallard Man said as he tries to aim. "So what's the matter Mallard Man? Getting old in your superhero age?" Sever teased. "Not quite!" He said back as he started to fight back. Sever evaded Mallard Man's attacks and counters it. Meanwhile, Fifi and Pinch were now in the last cage. "Looks like zhis is ze last one." Fifi said. "Let's hurry up and help Mallard Man fast. He's in big trouble right now." Pinch said. "Vous's right. Let's do zhis!" Fifi agrees.  
The two toons were now trying to unlock the last cage using their pins while Scootch is watching. But when they trying to do this, they received a powerful electric shock, making them go to various stages of electrocution. Their poses include the following: Las Vegas Cowboy Sign, Sphinx, Rambo, Dancing Cowgirls, Standing while holding a neon sign saying "Eat at Joe's" and Reindeer Pose. After that, they exploded, leaving both Fifi and Pinch's fur streaking up like a puffball. Scootch laughed seeing this. "cough hack Sheesh! Zhis cage ez electrified. Nous need an insulator for zhis." Fifi said as she recovers. "cough I guess you're right Fifi. Scootch, can you find some rubber here?" Pinch asks her baby brother. Scootch agrees and tries to find one. Mallard Man is almost weak, trying to evade Sever's attack. "Damn! I need to defeat him somehow. C'mon! Think Mallard Man, think!" He said to himself while evading. Then, he looked at Fifi and Pinch. "Fifi, Pinch, what happened to you?" Mallard Man asked.  
"Mallard Man, the last cage is electrified. We tried to open it." Pinch said. "But nous were ellectried because of eet." Fifi said. "Really?" Mallard Man said. The two nods. "Maybe I could use this. Stay back girls!" Mallard Man said. The two did what Mallard Man said. Then, he started to fight back to Sever, using all of his strenght. "What? So you're trying to hit me huh?" Sever said. "Yes I do! Now take this!" Mallard Man said angrily. He kicked Sever in the chest which sends him into the electrified cage, shocking him out of his feathers while short-circuting the cage. The two explodes, leaving the cage open and Sever without his feathers. Scootch came back with some rubber but too late, they already unlocked the last cage. Fifi and Pinch helped the last prisoner. "Et's okay, were here to help." Fifi said while helping the prisoner. "Well, I guess that's the last of the prisoners." Pinch said to Mallard Man. "Good! Now let's get out of here. And Sever, if you wanted to beat me, just grow a new set of feathers." He said. "cough hack I……won't………forget this………ahhh…………" Sever said as he pass out as Mallard Man, Fifi, Pinch and Scootch were now leading the prisoners out of the base.

Meanwhile, Bucky Space Beaver, Plucky, Flick, Munchy, Shirley and Hamton were now approaching the computer room to overide the base's system controls and get the data of the Grifeed. The 5 of them were trying to eliminate the obstacles blocking the five toons while running. After that, they have arrived at the giant room with a gigantic mega computer core in it. "So this is the main computer." Hamton gazes. "Wow, it's big. No wonder thousands of games were stored there." Plucky said. "We got no time for that! Hamton, help me on disabling the system controls." Bucky commanded. "Okay! Good thing I'm an expert on computers." Hamton said proudly.  
"But what about us? What are we suppose to do?" Plucky asked. "Yeah!" Flick demands. Just then, Crescent appears in front of our heroes. "Like how about we take care of HIM!" Shirley said. "Well, well, if it isn't Bucky Space Beaver himself. Trying to deactivate the base's controls?" Crescent said. "You red my mind, Crescent." Bucky said. "Then I'll have to kill you!" He said angrily as he charges to defeat Bucky. But he was hit by Shirley's energy bolts. He looked around and saw Shirley alrady fired her energy bolt along with Munchy, Flick and Plucky. Both Flick and Plucky were in their costumes while doing their pose. "You'll have to pass through us first!" Shirley said in a stern tone. "And us, Glasses Boy!" Flick said. "And Batduck!" Plucky said. Notable Note # 2: To fully explain this confusion:  
1. Batduck first appeared at the TTA Double Short "Bat's All Folks". Plucky did a really good job on that role except, he didn't always gets the last laugh. But anyway, Bob Kane and Frank Miller will laugh seeing this episode of Tiny Toon Adventures.  
2. On the other hand, Glasses Boy is somehow Flick in a bit stupid, but average hero suit with glasses on. ;) He appeared at the PB&J Episode "Eye Spy" where Flick got his eye graded and need to wear glasses everytime he goes. Somehow, this is a bit stupid, considering yourself wearing glasses like Cyclops from X-Men. X(  
That's all for this point. Bon Appetit!

Munchy is confused on both Flick and Plucky wearing hero costumes. "Uh………Plucky, where did you get those costimes anyway?" Munchy asked.  
"Props Department of Warner Bros and Disney. Why?"  
"Uh……nothing." Munchy fumbled. "Enough of this disscussion! I'm gonna tear you apart!" Crescent retroted. "Like bring it on!" Shirley said as her whole body glows. "Yeah! Were not afraid of your blade!" Batduck said. "You said it!" Glasses Boy said. "If that's the case, then I'll have to finish you!" Crescent sneered. He started to attack the four toons using his crescent blade. Both Batduck and Glasses Boy evaded his attacks while Shirley fired multiple energy bolts to Crescent, hitting him precisely. Crescent recovers from the blasts and starts attacking the white loon on the air, trying to slice her. She then cast her force field to deflect the attack. "Darn! He's too strong." Shirley said as he keep her guard up. "Ha! Ha! Ha! When I'm done with you, I'll kill your other friends next!" Crescent said as he keeps on hitting Shirley's force field. Both Glasses Boy and Batduck don't can only watch. "Cheese and Quackers, if this keeps up, she'll………" Glasses Boy said.  
"Don't say it! I'm not letting her die that easily!" Batduck said seriously. "Then what are we suppose to do?" Glasses Boy growled. "We'll do it my way!" Batduck said. "Huh?" Glasses Boy said confusingly. "Just do what I say, 'kay?" Batduck said. "Right." Glasses Boy agreed. The two of them started to flap their wings and fly yto the same height as Shirley's. Then, Batduck deployed his Batmerang and tosses it to Glasses Boy. The two takes position, going between Crescent. "What the?" Crescent said in anger. "Plucky. Flick." Shirley said to herself. "Shirley, evade now!" Batduck said seriously. Shirley then evade Crescent's attacks, then both Glasses Boy and Batduck throwed the Batmerang to Crescent himself. "They thought they can defeat me with those toys." He thought to himself. Just when he's about to speak, the Batmerangs hit Crescent's blade and explodes, affecting him also. He crashed on the ground, clothes burned and his blade really shattered into bits. Both Glasses Boy and Batduck landed and started to take off their costumes, reverting themselves to both Flick and Plucky.  
"That was great Flick!" Munchy said in excitement. "Like that's a good teamwork there." Shirley said. "Oh it was nothing. Of course, we thinked that Crescent is busy kicking your butt there, we attacked him from both sides at the same time." Flick said. "And in that time, he really get it." Plucky said. "That's a nice move Plucky. Oh yeah, me and Bucky Space Beaver were almost finished on overiding the base's system controls and get the data about Grifeed." Hamton said as he types. The two of them heard a bell sound, meaning that the hacking was complete. Bucky did some file searching on the computer and copied the blueprints of Grifeed. He then gets the disk from the drive. "Well, I guess we have everything." Bucky said. "Nice." Plucky said. "Like, let's hurry up with the others. I know they were finished." Shirley said. Everyone agrees, and they leave the room with haste.

Back at the Hagnar, Buster and Babs had already take down some of the soldiers using their toon antics. Babs fires multiple shots to the soldiers using her machine gun while dressed as a female rambo. Buster is pulling a good prank on Gene Splicer by giving him an Atomic Wedgie. "HMMMFFHHHFFHH!" Gene tries to speak. "I guess the shorts you had is out of style!" Buster inspects. PB&J arrives with an office chair. They forced Splicer to sit down on it.  
"Well, he somehow looks a bit silly on those clothes. Do you agree?" Buster siad to the three otters. "Definitely yes. I guess he needs to change his style right Peanut?" Jelly said. "Yep, he really need to change his clothes." Peanut agrees. "MMHHFFFFFF" Gene tries to speak again. "How about we take you on a spin!" Buster said. They started to spin the chair with brute force, making a small tornado. Splicer becomes dizzy on the spinning chair's motion. As Buster stops the chair from spinning, Splicer is nor really dizzy. As he stands up, he falls to the ground and pass out. "Well, that took care of that genetisist." Buster said as he cleans his hands. "We do really make a good team Buster." Jelly said. "Uh huh." Baby Butter said also. "Well, I guess. It's up to Commander Casserole to take care of both Cobalt and Crimson." Buster said seriously. "I hope you're right Buster. And I know that Commander Casserole won't lose." Jelly said.  
Commander Casserole is now having a rematch with both Lutheran Crimson and Major Cobalt. Both of them were attacking her at once. Cobalt unleashed a lot of ice blasts to hit the armored hero, but she defects some of the blast back to her while the rest hits the whole hagnar structure. "What's the matter Commander Casserole, losing your touch?" Coblat teased. "Not quite!" Commander said as she fights back. "Well for you it's a bad timing that you fight the two of us!" Crimson said seriously. Crimson fires her blast on the back and hits Commander Casserole in a perfect aim, making her crash on the ground. The two villains landed as Commander Casserole tries to stand up. "D………Darn, those two were like much stronger than the last time." She barely said as he stands up. "Commander Casserole! Don't give up!" Jelly encouraged. "Hey! I'll won't forgive you if you make Jelly sad okay?" Babs demands. "I know!" Commander Casserole stands up. Both Cobalt and Crimson were now serious. "You can still stand up huh?" Cobalt said. "What a tough person you are. Maybe it's time to use our powerfull move!" Crimson said seriously.  
"Powerfull move?"  
"Yes! Now prepare yourself!" Cobalt warned. The two of them were now charging their powerfull energy blast in a giant ball of energy. Commander Casserole was aware of this. "You two really tick me off!" Commander said angrily. With that, she tries to calm down and focus all of her energy on a small sphere. The sphere starts to enlarge as many energy was collected, she then positioned her right hand to the exact distance of the energy sphere. Both Cobalt and Crimson's energt ball is ready to fire. "Any last words?" Crimson said. "Yes. Eat this! Commander Shooting Star!" She shouts.  
With those words, Commander Casserole's enrgy blast become a bit stronger. She punched the energy ball, which sends it directly to both Cobalt and Crimson. Both Cobalt and Crimson unleashed their blast also and collides with Commander's powerfull attack. The two energies were now clashing on each other, seeing who's the strongest. Buster, Babs, Peanut, Baby Butter and Jelly went to a nearby crate to make sure they're safe. "Oh man!" Buster said in amazement. "Both of their blast were so strong. No wonder Commander Casserole had those kind of villains." Babs said as she looks. "Commander Casserole! C'mon! Please! You must win!" Jelly said. The battle continues as both the enrgy balls were clashing. Cobalt, Crimson and Commander Casserole tries to keep their energy blasts up. But the combined powers of Lutheran Crimson and Major Cobalt were too strong. "UGGGHHHHH! They're too strong! I don't………know if I can keep up!" Commander thought to herself. She then heard Jelly's voice, saying that she musn't give up. "I heard ya!" She said. Then, Commander Casserole's energy blast became a lot stronger as she tries to keep up. Both Cobalt and Crimson were now scared on the certain turn of events. "No! It can't be!" Cobalt said in shock.  
"HAAAAAAAA!"  
With her determination up, Commander Casserole's energy blast managed to beat Lutheran Crimson and Major Cobalt's enrgy ball. Her blast hits the two directly that was followed by a big explosion. After the smoke settles, both Cobalt and Crimson were on the ground, fully defeated and weak. Jelly and the others rushed to her. "Commander Casserole! Thank goodness!" Jelly said with tears of joy. "You're great in there! Good thing you defeated Lutheran Crimson and Major Cobalt." Peanut said. "Thanks guys!" Commander replied hapily. Just then, Bucky's group and Mallard Man's group arrived just in time. "Were here!" Bucky said. Pinch looks around, seeing that the battle was over. "Looks like we've just came here late." Pinch said. "So what happened?" Both Flick and Plucky asked. "Well. We managed to take care of some things in here." Peanut said. "And I guess we have one enemy left; Mastermind." Mallard Man said seriously. "Well, you got a point." Munchy said.  
"That's right!"  
Mastermind's voice was heard throughout the whole base. "And you're too late! The Grifeed is now fully operational! Now one can stop me! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"  
The whole ground starts to rumble as the Grifeed is now operational and its now exiting the hagnar. Everyone felt the impact "Now what?" Hamton said. "Like the whole place is about to rumble. We got to like, get out of here now!" Shirley said seriously. "I guess it's time to beat this joint, let's go!" Buster said. And everyone were now exiting the base, seeing that they got another problem on their sleeve.

As they made it through, everyone finally say the real appearance of Grifeed as it rose from the swamp. It's a giant Griffin-like Robot with sharp wings, Eagle's head and Lion's body. The whole units flies to the place where Lake Hoohaw is located. Everyone were shocked on what they saw. Mayor Jeff, Anna, Rudolpho, Ootsie and Bootsie went to the group to report. "This is bad, if the Grifeed reached Lake Hoohaw, it'll destroy everything!" Mayor Jeff said. "So what are we going to do? Sit here and watch their home town be destroyed?" Plucky said angrily. "No! But we had an option. We need to destroy the robot from the inside!" Bucky said. "How? It's too big!" Peanut said. "If we destroy the Plasma Module, it will trigger a chain reaction on the unit that will make everything inside explode, destroying the unit." Anna said.  
"But we have to get inside first." Rudolpho said. "Don't worry! I can take care of that." Bucky said. Everyone stands back as Buck enters the wrist console cobination: 050. Then, a giant jet appears in front of them with the UDO emblem in it. "Get on everyone! The UDO Airlines is in service!" Bucky said nicely. "Thanks!" Buster said. "Okay everyone! We got a giant bird to shoot down!" He said in a determined voice. Everyone get into the jet. The boosters then starts to activate as the jets lifts off to the ground and into the sky, starting to move where the Grifeed is heading.

Final Chapter  
A Hoo Da Ley Showdown

Back at Lake Hoohaw, Pai, Bakuryu, Professor Repulse and the resident of Lake Hoohaw were worried about PB&J and their friends. "Brother. I hope the're alright." Pai said in a worried tone. "Professor, any reports?" Bakuryu said. "Yes, they said that the Grifeed is finally activated." Repulse said as he tries to contact Commander Casserole. "No way!" Bakuryu said. "They also said that they'll try to destroy it from the inside." Repulse said. "But what about PB&J? And their friends?" Ernest said. "Don't worry, they were also safe." Repulse said. Just then, Grifeed appears above Lake Hoohaw. Everyone saw the powerfull robot from below, including Professor Repulse. "It can't be!" The professor said in shock. "Yes it is!" Mastermind's voice echoes from the unit. "Looks like I've beaten you Professor Repulse!" Pai and Bakuryu became serious. "You monster!" Pai said angrily. "You will not get away with this!" Bakuryu said. "Really? So who's gonna stop me? You can't do a thing in the ground!" Mastermind said inside the Grifeed.  
"Wrong! We can stop your plans once and for all!"  
Mastermind is confused until he saw the Jet where Buster and the Gang were in. Commander Casserole, Bucky Space Beaver and Mallard Man were flying along with the jet. "'Cause Buster and the Gang…………" Buster's voice echoes. "……And PB&J and the Gang…………" Jelly's Voice echoes. "…WERE HERE TO STOP YOUR PLANS!" They said in unision. Everyone on the ground were surprised on their sudden appearance. "Those silly kids." Ernest said. "They made us worried. Prof., maybe we have a chance after all." Opal said. "Right. Anna, Rudolpho! Try to escort the kids inside Grifeed, in this rate, they can destroy it from the inside."

"Roger!" Both Anna and Rudolpho agreed. "Well, it's up to you Buster & Babs and PB&J!" Anna said. "Yes Aunt Nanner. We will." Peanut agrees. "Thanks Ms. Anna! Let's go!" Buster said.  
"Right!"

"Commander Casserole, Bucky Space Beaver and Mallard Man, try yo help me get the kids inside Grifeed." Anna said on the radio. " Roger!" The three agreed. And so, the real battle begins. The jet where Buster and the Gang and PB&J and the Gang were going straight to Grifeed. Mastermind noticed this, and Grifeed to deploy its beam cannons and tries to shoot down the jet. But both Mallard Mand and Bucky Space Beaver sheilded the attack. "Don't worry! We'll handle this!" Bucky said. "Thanks! But what about you two?" Commander said desperately. "Commander Casserole, your priority is to make sure the jet reaches to Grifeed!" Mallard Man said as he deflects the attack. "Right!" She agrees and went along with the jet. The jet is approaching at fast speed. Commander Casserole fired her blast to make an oppening on the unit. After that, the jet lands on the back of the Grifeed just to see another enemy, Elmeia. "So, trying to destroy Grifeed from the inside?" She said. "Why?" Commander said. "One reason: You will destroy Mastermind's plans!" Elmeia said as she begans to fight. Commander Casserole evaded one of her attacks. "Buster, Babs, Peanut, Jelly, Baby Butter, you must proceed now! The whole world is counting on you!" She said.

"But?" Jelly said. "Like, Commander Casserole can hadle this." Shirley said. "The five of you must go! NOW!" Pinch said. "Pinch." Jelly fumbled. "WE got no time Jelly! Let's go!" Peanut said as he hold Jelly's hand. The five of then went inside Grifeed.

Inside the unit, thet started to go to a series of pathways that leads to the central core of the unit. They evaded some of the laser detector and continued proceeding to the core. Meanwhile on the Bridge, Mastermind sensed their presence started to become angry. "Those rascals! They broke into my precious Grifeed. Looks like I have to handle this myself!" Mastermind said as he exits the bridge.

Outside, Commander Casserole is still fighting Elmeia using her strenght. Elmeia evaded some of the attack and counters them. "Is this what you can do Commander Casserole!" Elmeia sneered. "Not really Elmeia! You know I got more experience on fighting than you!" Commander said as she fights back. "Really? Then I have to finish you off!" Elmeia angrily said. Then, she hit her. It was a cruel blow to the jaw; one that dizzied Commander Casserole and sent her collapsing to the back of Grifeed. Pain shot through her body and her heart. She rubbed her hand against her face, and noticed blood. "Darn! She………too……strong………" She fell further then, with the mix of her wound and the Chancellor's contempt overwhelming her.  
"How puny!" Elmeia sneered "Taken down by a mere punch? I wonder how you'll stand up to a blow from both Cobalt and Crimson," and he held up her fist that glowed with an evil black-green color. "Time to say goodbye, Commander Casserole."  
"I………don't………think………SO!"  
Commander Casserole then kicked Elmeia on the waist, sending her crashing to on eof Grifeed's wings. Commander Casserole then stands up and wiped out some blood on her face. "If you really want to fight! THEN I'LL GIVE YOU!" Commander said angrily. She fired her blast to Elmeia, hitting her precisely like a machinegun. Then, she flies to her and gives her a good punch on the kisser, sending her crashing on the ground and knocking her out. Commander looks a bit worn out on their battle. "Now I must help Buster and the others." She said. She went to the opened hole in Grifeed and went where Buster, Babs and PB&J where.

Back at the jet, Mayor Jeff felt something. Something that was related to him. He then stands up. "Mayor Jeff, what's wrong?" Hamton asked. "I felt something wrong. I need to help PB&J, fast!" He replied as he exits the jet and went inside Grifeeed.

At last, B&B and PB&J reached the central core of the unit where they saw the Plasma Module in operational status. The five of them were amazed. "So this is the Central Core." Buster gazed. "Looks like we need to do our job." Jelly said. "You're right Jelly. Help us on the explosives." Babs commanded. "Right!" Peanut and Jelly agreed. The four of them started to put some time bombs around the Plasma Module and times it to 5 minutes. Baby Butter is watching the fur of them at work when suddenly, Mastermind shows up and grabs Baby Butter on the diaper, pointing his gun on the innocent baby.  
"Baby Butter!" Jelly said in a shock.  
"You rascals have ruined my plans!" Mastermind shouts as he points the gun to Baby Butter. "Let her go Mastermind! She's just a Baby!" Peanut demands. "I don't think so! Deactivate the bombs, or she'll die!" Mastermind warned. The four of them were now stuck on a tight situation "Mastermind, you are cruel, rotten and most of all, evil!" Babs said angrily. "Thanks!" Mastermind said. "Maybe you're evil should be stopped!" A strange voice said. Mastermind looks around and saw Agent P.U behind him. "Agent P.U?" Mastermind said in shock. Agent P.U removed her mask, reveaing her face and her identity. "I should have known, Lautouni!" Mastermind said in a cold tone.  
"Okay? Now what's going on?" Buster said in confusion. "SHE's in our side?" Babs said. "Yes Babs, I'm waiting for this day to get revenge on him. For KILLING MY PARENTS!" Lautouni said. Just then, Mayor Jeff arrived just in time. "Uncle?" Lautouni said. "Lautouni, I know you remembered that day. Isn't that right, Prof. Alcobold?" Mayor Jeff said in a cold tone.  
"Professor?"  
"Alacobold?"  
"Yes Mayor Jeff, you have remember that day. I guess for you you seeking revenge is really a good thing for you." Mastermind said. "I remember alright, you killed my brother and his wife, telling that the Grifeed is a weapon of destruction!" He said. "That's right! Because of that, I tried to find YOU AND YOUR NIECE! Just to make sure that my plan worked out!" Mastermind said. "How cruel! You killed her parents? You're such a big meanie!" Jelly said in an angry tone as she charges to Mastermind and rams him on the belly, releasing Baby Butter and his gun. Lautouni catches her just in time and went to Buster's side. Jelly returned to Buster and the Gang also. Buster was the first to speak, "Okay Mastermind! You tried to steal something," he stated  
simply as he eyed to Mastermind.  
"You built a doomsday machine," said Babs to Mastermind.  
"You killed Lautouni's parents," said Peanut.  
"And you tried to kill Baby butter!" said Jelly in an angry tone.  
With looks that showed nothing but hatred and contempt, the four of them each pulled an Acme Disintegrating Pistol from out of their pockets and aimed them at Mastermind. He was really scared on this death on being disintegrated. He dropped to his knees and began to plea for his life desperately. "Please don't kill me!" cried Mastermind. "I got my whole life going!"  
"And that do you thing that we will change our mind!" Lautouni said as she points her sword to Mastermind. "NOOO! I GIVE UP!" Mastermind cried desperately. Peanut and Jelly starts to tie him up using some rope. "Well, it's all over." Lautouni said. "Yeah, now all we got to do is to get out of here!" Babs said. Just then Commander Casserole arrived at the scene. "Buster! Babs!"  
"Were fine." The four of them said.  
"Whoa. I guess I don't need to do the blow this place up myself." Commander said. "Commander Casserole, we need to get out of here now. The timer is at 60 seconds." Mayor Jeff said. "Uncle, I……" Lautouni fumbled. "We'll talk about this after we get out of here." Mayor Jeff said. "Well it's agreed, let's get out of here." Commander said. "Right!" They agreed.

A couple of scenes later, Buster, Babs, PB&J, Lautouni, Mayor Jeff and Commander Casserole boarded the UDO jet just in time. "I guess all of you are here." Anna said. "Of course. Now let's get out of here before the big fireworks occur." Buster said.  
With that, the jet leaves Grifeed safely. After the counter reaches zero, the whole robot started to explode in various areas of the robot. After that, the unit finally exploded in a big bang, destroying it once and for all. Everyone in Lake Hoohaw were rejoiced in happiness. "Yahoo! They did it!" Pais said in happiness as he hugs Bakuryu. "Nice job, PB&J." Opal said. Both Mallard Man and Bucky Space Beaver joined the group in the sky. "Nice job!" Bucky said. "Well, you kids really did a good job. I'm proud of you all." Mallard Man said. "Thanks. Well, it looks like the battle is over." Buster said. "You said it, my arms are stiff." Babs said as she barely feel her arms.

"A couple of days later, Mastermind and all of his minions were arrested by the Army for planning on world domonation. They were all taken by helicopters to the maximum security prison in Antarctica. Everything returned to normal, all thanks to the heroic members of the UDO, some kids in Lake Hoohaw and the students of Acme Looniversity. This is Karen mc Field reporting." She said on the TV. Buster and Babs were back at PB&J's house after the big incident yesterday. He turns off the TV and went to Babs, who is playing cowboy with PB&J. "Well it looks like we did it" Buster said. Baby Butter climbed down Babs's back. Babs stands up. "You said it Buster. We surely saved Lake Hoohaw and the whole world." Babs said. Both Buster and Babs looked at PB&J eye to eye. "And we couldn't do it without you guys." Buster said nicely. "Thank you." Babs showed her respect.  
"That's okay Buster and Babs. It's Commander Casserole and the UDO we should thank. If we didn't met you and the UDO, maybe the world will be in peril." Peanut said. "And you also taught us some of your toon antics. Even thought we didn't use them." Jelly said. "That's okay, well……I……uh……I guess this is the last day for us here. The UDO did some godd fixing in our plane." Buster said. "Were going back to Acme Looniversity soon." Babs said. Baby Butter heard this and she started to cry. Jelly tries to calm her down. "Well, it's good news for you. But, were going to miss you guys." Jelly said as she calms Baby Butter.  
"I guess it should be Jelly. They got a lot to do with their lives." Peanut said. "Maybe you're right. Right buster?" Babs said nicely. "Yeah Babs." The blue rabbit said.

The next day, we now go to Mt. Hoohaw, where Buster's plane landed and being fixed by Calamity and Furball. Because of the UDO's help, the plane was fixed in no time so they can go home and edit their film. Everyone from Lake Hoohaw were there to say goodbye to their temporary guests. "I really thank you for making me reunite with my niece." Mayor Jeff said. "And also for giving us some good memories Buster and Babs. You two must be nice to each other. Maybe someday, you and Babs will be husband and wife." Ernest said. Buster and Babs's Muzzle starts to glow in deep red. Everyone laughed about this until both the rabbits calm down. "That's okay." Buster said. "Well Tsukimo, you really become Ootsie and Bootsie's nanny." Babs said. "Thanks Babs, I guess both of these Poodles really going to have a course of 'REAL BEHAVIOR'. Right?" Tsukimo said. "Uh………Yes Ms. Tsubasa.  
"Thanks Babs. I guess I could teach these two some 'REAL MANNERS'. Right?" Tsukimo said. "Right Ms. Tsubasa. We will!" Both Ootsie and Bootsie said, scared. "Well before you leave, will you please take these goodbye gifts?" Lautouni said. "Well of course Lautouni." Hamton said. Ootsie and Bootsie goes first. The two of them gave Buster and Babs some toys. "Well Buster, these were our first toys. I heard that Babs has a sister." Ootsie said. "Thanks. I guess my little sister will love these." Babs replied incely as she receive the toys from both Ootsie and Bootsie. Then, it's Pinch's turn to give something. She went to Fifi and gave her a pair of Pink Ballet Shoes. "Fifi, those are my first ballet shoes. I used to wear them since I'm 5. I hope they fit to your feet." Pinch said nicely. "Zat's okay. Moi's taking Ballet Class zis semester, so et will be nice for moi to were zhis." Fifi said nicely. Munchy then went to Hamton and give him a small, wooden statue.  
"Hamton, this is one of my mom's favorite statue. I actually have this on my room for good luck againts termites." Munchy said. "Thanks. I always had roaches at home." Hamton said. Flick the goes to both Plucky and Shirley and gave them a comic book. "This is my first Mallard Man comic book. I hope you read it durring your free time." Flick said. "Well, I will. AS long as I don't bother Shirley." Plucky said. "Like, that's nice." Shirley said. The last ones were PB&J. They went to Buster and Babs and Jelly gave Babs a handheld mirror and Buster a closed shell. "Babs, that's my lucky mirror. It will give you good luck to your exam. I hope you use it well." Jelly said. "Thanks Jelly. I always get a B in Advanced Class Clowning." Babs said nicely. "Uh Peanut, what's with the shell?" Buster asks. "You should open it. It has my favorite treasure of all." Peanut said. Buster opens the shell and reveals a big, blue tinted marble. Buster is confused. "A marble?" Buster said.  
"That marble is Big Blue. I use that when I'm playing marbles with Flick and Munchy. Take that as a good luck charm Buster." Peanut said. "I will." Buster said. "Well, were about to leave Buster." Hamton said as they get inside the plane. "Okay, me and Babs will follow you guys later." Buster said. Both Buster and Babs looked at PB&J eye to eye. "PB&J, you guys really gave us a good time here at Lake Hoohaw. I kinda like to thank you for that." Buster said nicely. "You guys somehow brighten our lives. Maybe we can visit you again this summer." Babs said.  
"Realy?"  
"Hey, we don't lie." Buster said. "Buster!" Babs argued. "Okay, maybe a bit. "Well, I want you to make a promise. That we will meet each other again someday at Acme Looniversity." Buster encouraged the three. PB&J agreed with Buster. "Agreed." Peanut said. "Well, this is it. Goodbye, Buster and Babs. We will never forget you" Jelly said happily. Some tears formed on the corner of their eyes as tears of joy. Both the Rabbits boarded the plane. As everyone from Lake Hoohaw stands back, the plane starts to run normally, lifting it to the sky until it flew away. PB&J, their friends, and their familes waved goodbye to the plane where Busre and the Gang were.

At the plane, Both buster and Babs were looking at Lake Hoohaw as it dissapears slowly as the plane moves. "Goodbye PB&J, goodbye Lake Hoohaw. May our paths cross once again." Buster said to himself. "Buster!" Babs called. "Oh! What is it Babs?" Buster asks. "Still thinking about them? Well, I guess it's really destiny that we met them, isn't it?" Babs wondered. "Yeah," Buster said as he looks at his marble on his right hand. "Maybe they won't forget about us." Buster said. "You're right. Maybe 7 years, we could meet them again."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course."  
"Well, if that's the case. It will happen soon. It will." Buste said. As the two gazed on the scenery. They still remembered about the advertures they gone to with PB&J and the Gang. It seems that the friendship between them will somehow not fade. And it seems we will see them again someday for some new adventures.

THE END

About the Author:

Duo Maxwell Other stories: Toon Backers, The Metal Angel Zeiryu-Oh Saga  
Works in progress: The Metal Angel Zeiryu-Oh Saga  
Real name: Alester B. Ponaya, born in March 31, 1989. Living in 5 Maliksi St., Jubileevile, Masaya, Bay, Laguna, Philippines. I'm somehow the youngest member of the TTA Fanfiction and somehow likes Japanese Anime. Games I like: Super Robot Taisen, a game created by Banpresto. I somehow working on other episode of the Metal Angel Zeiryu-Oh saga (Which is the longest story ever). I'm now seventeen years old. But I'm turning eighteen this year. Yay me! )

The one who posted the story and somehow edited it:

Kevin Mickel Other stories: The Buster & Babs Trilogy (Buster & Babs: No Relation, What's In A Name, And That's A Wrap, Buster & Babs: Relation?); A Short, Short Story; Pluck Amuck!; Bunny Bedlam; Part 4 of the weird ending to Pocadot; some parts of Disney Takes Over; Ducks Out of Luck; Voices; Hare Hysteria; and portions of Mondo Negatory Tiny Toons: The Other Side of Comedy.  
Works in progress: N/A  
Kevin lives in a small town outside of Boston  
and drives a '58 Chevy in nice weather, an '85 Blazer in bad. He has over 1000 different titles in his animation collection, which ranges from The Enchanted Drawing, and Humerous Faces of Funny Faces, considered by most to be precusour to and the first cartoon ever made respectively, to just about every episode of the new WB tv series in current production, and a whole mess of stuff in between. In other words, if it was ever animated and has been released in some sort of video product, there's a good chance that he's got a copy of it. He also has 3 production cels, one drawing, and one color model cel and drawing from Tiny Toon Adventures, as well as an original painting by Kostas of Bosko standing in front of the Superman logo. He somehow published is first novel, even I don't know what it is.

Some of the names in this story are fictitous. Believe me.

Songs:

"Tiny Toon Adventures"  
By: Bruce Broughton  
Lyrics: Sherri Stoner  
Tiny Toon Adventures OP Theme

"Oodaleyo (PB&J Song)"  
By: Fred Newman and Dan Sawyer  
Lyrics: Fred Newman and Dan Sawyer  
PB&J Otter OP Theme  
From the Album Playhouse Disney 2  
Soundtrack Available from Walt Disney Records

"Noodle Dance "  
By: Fred Newman and Dan Sawyer  
Lyrics: Fred Newman and Dan Sawyer  
PB&J Otter Dance Theme  
From the Album Playhouse Disney 2  
Soundtrack Available from Walt Disney Records

"Vestige"  
By: T.M Revolution  
Composition: Daisuke Asakura  
Original Artist: Takanori Nishikawa  
Gundam SEED Destiny Special Theme  
From the Album Vestige  
Soundtrack Available from Epic Records Japan

"Annani Isshodattanoni"  
By: See-Saw  
Gundam SEED ED Theme  
From the Album Annani Isshodattanoni

"Lively Motion"  
By: Hayashibara Megumi  
Lyrics: MEGUMI  
Composition: Satou Hidetoshi  
ArrangementYabuki Toshirou  
Taken From Romanji Lyrics  
Saber Marionette J to X ED Theme

"Mosquito"  
By: Shimamiya Eiko  
From the Album EIKO - ULYSSES

"I Can Fly"  
By: Hoshi Souichirou  
From the Album Gensomaden Saiyuki Vocal Album

"Kasou Heisei Juu Nananen"  
By: L'ArcenCiel  
From the Album New World  
Soundtrack Available from Ki/oon Records

"Raven"  
By: Do As Infinity  
From the Album BREAK OF DAWN  
Soundtrack Available from AVEX TRAX

"Blast My Desire"  
By: move  
Composition: PURETONIC  
Original Artist: move  
Initial D Fourth Stage ED Theme  
From the Album Deep Calm  
Soundtrack Available from AVEX TRAX

"Dogfight"  
By: move  
Composition: PURETONIC  
Original Artist: move  
Initial D Fourth Stage OP Theme  
From the Album Dogfight  
Soundtrack Available from AVEX TRAX

"Play with the Numbers"  
By: Hinoi Team

"Be your girl"  
By: Chieko Kawabe  
Composition: Daisuke Kato  
Original Artist: Chieko Kawabe  
Elfen Lied ED Theme  
From the Album Be Your Girl

Repulse: Did you see my glasses?  
Pai HERE!

I like to thank everyone for reading this epic. Including the ones from the TTA Fanfiction (THANK YOU!)

Special thanks:

Jim Jinkins, her daughter and the staff of Both Disney and Jumbo Pictures for creating the PB&J Otter series.

Steven Spielberg, for froducing Tiny Toon Adventures.

"Lively Motion" (C) 1998 Romanji Lyrics  
Performed by Megumi Hayashibara, originally from "Saber Mationette J to X". Used without permission.

Hayshibara Megumi, for the lyrics of Lively Motion of which the translation is as follows:

Japanese Original:

zutto zutto kono mama kawarazu toki  
ga sugiru to omotteita  
demo chigau ne  
mainichi nanika ga sukoshi zutsu  
kawatteiku

boku wa eien nante iranai  
kimi to koko de sugosu shunkan  
atsuku itaku tokimeteitai  
kodou wo kanjitetai

mamoritai yo  
demo mamorareteru atatakai manazashi ni  
chikara ga tsuyosa ja nai  
kokoro no oku ni kizamou

shinjiteiru shinjirareru korekara  
aruku kono michi wo  
kimi ga iru yo boku ga iru yo  
sore ijou nani mo iranai  
umareta imi sagasu yori mo  
ima ikiteru koto kanjite  
kotae yori mo daiji na mono  
hitotsu hitotsu mitsuketeiku

Instrumental

itsumo nanika umaku ikanai to oite  
kareru to asetteita  
demo chigau ne  
mainichi nanika ga sukoshi zutsu  
kawareru n da

kimi wa itsumo egao wo kureru ne  
boku wa kimi ni nani ga dekiru no  
gomen yori tsutaetai kotoba KOKORO  
kara arigatou

mamoritai yo demo mamorareteru  
isshou ni sasaeaou  
namida ga yowasa ja nai kokoro no  
oku de shitteru

hitori de iru futari de iru  
minna to sugosu sorezore no toki no  
naka ni tsumatteiru  
kokoro ga furueru shunkan  
motometeiru motomerareru  
shiwase wa soko ni aru hazu  
kotae yori mo daiji na mono  
hitotsu hitotsu mitsukaru kara

Instrumental

shinjiteiru shinjirareru korekara  
aruku kono michi wo  
kimi ga iru yo boku ga iru yo  
sore ijou nani mo iranai  
umareta imi sagasu yori mo  
ima ikiteru koto kanjite  
kotae yori mo daiji na mono  
hitotsu hitotsu mitsuketeiku

English Translation:

Intro

All the time, I've thought time would pass  
as it is without changing  
But I was wrong,  
Everyday something changes little by little

I don't need an eternity,  
But the moment I spend in here with you  
I wanna beat my heart passionately and painfully  
I wanna feel this throbbing

I wanna protect you,  
However I am protected by your warm look  
Strength is not power;  
Let's engrave it within our hearts

Believing and being believed  
After this we'll walk on this road  
I am here; you are here  
We don't need anything further  
I feel that I am living  
Rather than look for the reason I was born  
Rather than the answer,  
I'm finding more important things one by one

Instrumental

When something never goes well,  
I was impatient to be left behind  
But I was wrong,  
Everyday something is changed a little by little

You always give me a smile  
I can do what for you?  
I wanna say, rather than I'm sorry,  
From the bottom of my heart, thank you!

Protecting, but being protected  
Together, let's support each other  
Tears are not weakness;  
Inside our hearts, we know it.

When we're alone or in pair  
In the time each one spends  
with everybody, are packed  
Moments that make our hearts shake  
Seeking and being sought  
Happiness must be there  
Because things more important  
than the answer I'll find one by one

Instrumental

Believing and being believed  
After this we'll walk on this road  
I am here; you are here  
We don't need anything further  
I feel that I am living  
Rather than look for the reason I was born  
Rather than the answer,  
I'm finding more important things one by one

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.

END TAG: Buster, Babs, Peanut, Jelly and Baby Butter: SEE YOU REALLY SOON!

Original? I bet it's a bit out of course. Heh Heh!


End file.
